Dimension Chaos
by SuperSparks
Summary: When 4 school boys find 4 mysterious cards of their own Yu-Gi-Oh arctypes, they find themes elves seperated from each other and in the dimensions of the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V anime. Who gave them these new cards that can transport them across dimensions, and how will they find each other again. Only one way to find out right? Now on standard arc with Logan
1. Chapter 1 The beginning and obelisk

"Go for it Queen! Attack that Six Samurai and end Kevin!" Said a young looking boy sitting at a school desk.

 **Kevin LP: 0**

 **Winner: Brendan**

The young boy then stood up in his chair and fist bumped the air, "Aww yeah! Better luck next time Kev." He said as he grabbed the card on the desk with the black outline. On the picture was what looked like a royal queen, she was sitting in what looked to be a chair made of candy. She held a scepter with where the gem was, it was protected by a croissant attached to the scepter. The chair sat on a puzzle piece which was also home to some candy and a few animals.

The boy with the dirty blonde hair stood up and grabbed his card with a white outline, on the card there was a samurai with orange and yellow armor and around the torso the card had navy and black wings. The card also had a long sword with small spikes across the blade, "Yeah that'll happen when your queen burns." Said the dirty blonde with a smirk, "But that won't ever happen will it?" He asked.

The boy that stood across from Kevin just smiled to reveal a set of braces on his teeth, the braced boy was a little shorter than Kevin but not that much. The boy's face was also covered with freckles and the same could be said for parts of his arms. His hair was a long dark brown color and his eyes were of the same color. He was wearing an un-zipped red, thin jacket with a plain white t-shirt underneath, although this jacket looked to be more for show and less for keeping warm. His pants were a regular black colored sweat pants with a white streak running down the leg, "Course not Kev, after all why would I get rid of your favorite card?"

The dirty blonde smiled as well to reveal another set of braces on the top and bottom of his teeth. His dirty blonde hair was swayed to the right of his head. He had blue eyes and a blue sweatshirt that matched with it. He also wore a pair of ripped jeans, "Of course she's my favorite." He said with a sarcastic tone. As he was talking 2 other boys walked over to them from across the room

The first boy was the shortest of the bunch. He had brown hair like the first boy and had matching eyes of the same color. He wore a green sweater and five fingered black gloves. He also wore grey khaki pants. In his hand was a card that was split in half one being orange and one being a blueish green. The card depicted a knight with gems surrounding him. He had blonde hair and a white mask with a white cape, "Looks like Brendan wins our little tournament again." He said with a smile.

The second boy was the tallest and kind of bulky. He had on a purple shirt and black shorts. He had black hair and green eyes and held in his hands a purple card. It depicted what looked to be a machine with wings, "As always." He said plainly.

The boy with freckles smiled and then looked at his watch and saw the time, "Oh crap, sorry guys gotta head out, Logan, Connor, We'll duel tomorrow." He then turned around and started heading towards the classroom door. As he did this 4 cards fell from his deck.

The smaller boy saw the cards pop out of the deck and picked them up. The first depicted a black card with a royal sitting on a horse with armor. The boy on the card had what looked to be a cavalier hat. The whole scene was placed on a red puzzle piece

The second card was the half blue half orange card. The card showed a shadowed dragon and covering its lower half was a small rainbow. Behind the dragon was a purple and blue background.

The third card had a white outline. It had the same look and background as Kevin's card and had the same look as Kevin's card but instead of orange armor, it was white. and the once purple wings that dropped down were now pointed upwards. In the warrior's Left hand was a white book while in the other was a long sword.

The fourth and final card was that of a purple background. It showed a dark shadow that was surrounded by different pieces of armor that lay across the ground. The shadow began from each piece of armor where mist floated from each piece to create the shadow.

"Brendan you dropped these." The boy said as the brown eyed boy turned around. He took the cards and looked at them for a second before frowning.

"These aren't mine. I mean why would I have your guys' archetype?" He said as he laid the cards on a nearby table, "Madolche Prince Red Velvetier, Shi-En Master Of Forbidden Arts, Rainbow Pendulum dragon, and Dark Shaddoll Armor Break huh? Hmm well I have no use for these cards besides this prince so how about you guys have your respective cards." They each grabbed the cards and as they did 1 card in each of their decks started to shine. They each took out the cards that were shining.

"Queen?"

"Shi-En?"

"Protector?"

"Construct?"

The light then blinded the boys, And as the cards shown their body's seemed to pixilate. Right before their body's fully Pixilated the new cards gained a dark light that shone and seemed to bring them back together.

 **Connors POV**

As I was blinded by the light I saw a great darkness surround me, I closed my eyes but I never felt any pain. On the contrary I felt better. As I finally opened my eyes I was no longer in my classroom with my friends, instead I was in front of a facility type building. I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt like I had seen this building before.

I felt a substantial weight on my arm and looked down to see a shield like object with a black spherical object on my arm. I then noticed my clothes were changed. I was no longer wearing my purple t-shirt but instead I was wearing a purple jacket that had multiple pockets. In one of the pockets I found sunglasses with purple lenses, luckily my hair hadn't changed at all and I could tell my face hadn't either.

"HEY!" I looked up to see a guy in a blue jumpsuit, he also wore a mask with a blue gem in the middle, "How did you get here?!" he also had a shield on his arm like mine. He then pressed the sphere on his shield and a blue disk appeared, "If you wish to survive you must duel me!" I may not know where I a but I did know how to do one thing and that is duel. I quickly pressed the sphere like my new opponent did, but instead of a blue disk a purple disk appeared.

"DUEL!"

 **Obelisk Force LP: 4000**

 **Connor LP: 4000**

"I'll start," he said as he drew his five cards, "I'll summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in attack mode!"

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound: ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

The monster appeared on the field and revealed to become a mechanical green dog with sharp fangs and red eyes.

"I'll now set a card and end my turn." A facedown then appeared on his field.

 **Obelisk force: 3 cards**

 **Connor: 5 cards**

"My turn, draw." I calmly drew my card and placed it into my hand, "First I'll summon Shaddoll hound from my hand," The purple dog appeared on my field with strings attached all over its body.

 **Shaddoll Hound: ATK: 1600 DEF: 900**

 **"** Next I'll activate Nephe Shaddoll fusion from my hand and equip it to Hound," Yellow wings then emerged from hounds back, "Next Nephe makes Hound an earth monster and I can fusion summon a monster from my extra deck. I fuse Hound being treated as an earth monster and Shaddoll Dragon from my hand! Appear before us great doll of the earth, use your great strings to control all living things! Fusion summon! El Shaddoll Shekhinaga!" As the monster appeared 4 pillars came up to the girl and attached strings onto her, "Now with the effect of Dragon in my grave your set card is destroyed." The set card was destroyed and the Hound was left alone.

 **El Shaddoll Shekhinaga ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000**

"Now I'll have Shekhinaga attack your Hound. Go String Slash!" Shekhinaga then detached it's strings and the strings then directly slashed straight through the Hound. Man these kinda duels are exhilarating.

 **Obelisk Force LP: 2400**

"Tch, you may be fusion but you need to be put in your place kid!" What? What did he mean by I'm fusion?

"Whatever, I end my turn." I ended with the strings attaching themselves to Shekhinaga.

 **Obelisk Force: 3 cards**

 **Connor: 3 cards**

"My turn, draw!" He drew his card and smiled evilly, "I first activate monster reborn and bring back my Hound!" What? That card is banned how is he using it? "Next I'll activate hound's special ability so you take 600 points of direct damage!" As he said this Hound fired a yellow laser at me and I took the force and damage head on, strangely it felt… good.

 **Connor LP: 3400**

"Next I'll activate the spell polymerization from my hand to fuse my hound on the field and the 2 in my hand. Appear great monster of mechanics, show your fangs! Fusion summon! Come Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" The monster came out and appeared to be a collaboration of all three monsters being he had red eyes and the same mechanics just like Hound.

 **Ancient gear triple bite hound dog: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000**

"Next I'll activate axe of despair onto hound dog to increase its attack by 1000!" The axe then appeared and the dog took it in its mouth like a stick, "Now Hound will attack and activate its special ability so you can't activate spell or traps." He smirked but I just stood still.

"I activate the effect of Shikhinaga so that effect is negated and your monster is destroyed," I said calmly as I heard him scream from the blast and I loved it and I loved it and I loved it and I loved it, "I now have to send a Shaddoll monster in my hand to the grave so I'll send hedgehog." Shikhinaga's strings then attached onto Hedgehog and she destroyed him. The sound of his screams was brilliant.

"Ah I… end." he ended his turn and I felt something wash over me, a presence. And I didn't deny it access, in fact I welcomed it. I took the top card off of the top of the deck and a dark aura durrounded me.

"I activate the spell card, Dark Shaddoll fusion!" After the card activated the armor on Shikhinaga was broken and a dark shadow appeared and instantly flew into the body of the man and he started to scream in pain.

"N-NO PLEASE!"

 **Obelisk Force LP: 0**

 **Winner: Connor**

I walked up to the man in the suit and picked him up by the throat, I then filled him with a dark aura appearing from my dark Shaddoll fusion, "Where am I?" He only said one thing before he was fully gone

Academia

 **Ok so im writing this really late so I'll just ask if you liked it, if you did great if not leave a review on how it could be better. Next time we explore the new life of one of the other boys**


	2. Chapter 2 sweet beginnings

**Ok so Chapter 2. So before you read the chapter you should know i got a beta reader to make sure everything is fine and dandy before i upload the chapter. cause i don't want a chapter that's full of mistakes. Anyway you probably know them, there name is OPFan37 and there Arc Voc story is what inspired me to make this story so check em out. Anyway hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was no longer blinded by the great light of my card. Instead I was in a darker area. I was also in a red comet that had white spots covering it from the front to the back of the comet. This comet was moving towards a spherical shaped object that looks to be a collaboration of yellow swirls along with purple swirls. In the galaxy was small stars. It kinda resembled the polymerization card.

As I entered the polymerization look alike I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I quickly grabbed my chest with my right hand to see it looked 2D. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I grabbed my throat and tried to say something but not even a vibration came from my throat. As the end of the galaxy came closer I grabbed my deck and held it close and as I did the already dark growing card I picked up earlier color lightened. I closed my eyes and felt the light on my skin.

The light soon faded and was replaced by darkness. I opened my eyes slowly as to not hurt my eyes. When I did open them all the way all I saw was ruin and destruction and one name came to mind, "This is… Heartland? Wha-why am I in Heartland? How did I get here? Is this a dream?" I looked down to see I was in different clothing. Instead of my red jacket it had been replaced with a black thin spring open jacket with a black undershirt, I also wore a black tie that reminded me of Yuto's from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V. My sweat pants had changed into a pair of blue jeans with quite a few tears in them. My shoes no longer had their logo, they were just a pair of grey sneakers. Also around my neck were black headphones with a red outline. I Looked up and my hair had also changed. One clump of hair stood upright in an arc shape. It also lost it's brown tint it had and was fully black now, "Man a lot of black huh? It's like i'm emo or something." I giggled a bit before remembering where I was.

"CONNOR! LOGAN! KEVIN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! HELLO!" I yelled this but no reply came. I heard no reply and looked down in a failure tone. When I looked down I saw on the ground a duel disk! 'What?! Awesome!' I picked it up and examined it. It was a lot like Yuto's except it was black and where the purple would be it was red. I put it on my arm and placed my deck into the right slot. Man with this you would think I was in the XYZ Dimension. I pressed one of the buttons and my red disk appeared. On it was a note

 _Don't trust fusion_

 _L_

'Well I don't need anyone to tell me not to trust fusion that's simple.' I started walking around Heartland. As I did I heard a small scream, so I ran towards the yelling. As I got to the scream I saw a teenager standing above a young child with a giant Gear monster standing above him. The teen had grey hair and a grey and black jumpsuit. Although what caught me by surprise the most was that his legs were metal! His black boots also had bullets that entered his boots. He raised his hand and then threw it down and pointed at the child. After he did this the giant behind him started to wind up for a punch, "NO!" I quickly ran forward and did the one thing a normal person wouldn't do. I played a card on my duel disk, "Go Chouxvalier absorb that attack!" My cavalier knight quickly appeared in the disaster and absorbed the blast.

"Wha? W-why would you do that kid?!" The giant gear monster disappeared and the mysterious man got an angry look on his face. I placed Chouxvalier back into my deck and quickly thanked him. The young child quickly ran behind me and cowered in fear. He had a single card in his hand and he looked to be crying. I turned around and kneeled down to the child's level. As he looked at me I smiled at him.

"Hey bud, you okay?" He slowly nodded and wiped away his tears, "Go hide behind that building, i'll take care of this ok?" I pointed towards a building beside us. He smiled softly and ran behind the building. I then turned around and smirked at the teen, "So Mr. Robot what's your name or should I just call you Robot?" I activated my duel disk as I knew what this would lead to.

"Tch, stop being so smug. If you must know i'm Mercury. Mercury Black!" He activated his duel disk. He got into a battle stance and drew his five cards as did I.

DUEL!

Brendan LP: 4000

Mercury LP: 4000

"I'll take the first turn since you had to interrupt my duel." He looked at his cards for a moment before looking at me, "I'll start by summoning my Geargiager in attack mode!"

Geargiager ATK: 500 Def: 500

The monster was a giant green drill with a blue and orange underside that held its wheels. It had two claws that came out of the green drills side. on the top of the drill was a blue and orange gear, "Now with the effect of my gear it allows me to add another gear to my hand, I add Geargiaccelerator! And now with its special ability I can special summon it in defense mode!"

Geargiaccelerator ATK: 1400 Def: 800

The monster appeared and showed a blue and orange race car with a green and silver gear in the driver's seat, "Now I overlay my two gears and build the overlay network. Oh great giant, work together with your many gears and grind your opponents out of existence. XYZ summon! Appear Gear Gigant X!"

Gear Gigant X ATK: 2300 DEF: 1500

The giant was a great collaboration of blue and green gear. On its back was a giant blue gear with a silver outline. On its chest was a yellow and blue gear with a silver and red gear. On its left arm was a red shield, "Next i'll activate my X's special ability, by detaching one of its overlay units i can add a gear monster to my hand, i'll add Geargiattacker, With that i'll lay s face down and end my turn." He grabbed his new card and then set a card

Mercury hand: 4

"I'll take the next move then! I DRAW!" I jumped in the air and drew my card. As I drew a red streak followed where my card had gone through the air with a few black stars following, what can I say, I have a flare for the theatrics, "I'll start by summoning Madolche Anjelly!"

Madolche Anjelly ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

My monster appeared on her little jelly puzzle piece and I must say she looked so cute! She had a fluffy white dress and white wings along with a headband of pearl. She also had in one of her hands a small microphone.

"Pftt! If you think THAT can defeat my giant then you're sadly mistaken." He said this and Anjelly's cheeks instantly puffed out in an angry sort of way. I chuckled to myself before looking back at Mercury.

"You may think that but my little star has her own unique feature, just watch! Her special ability allows me to send her to the grave and summon another Madolche from my deck." Anjelly did a little dance before giving us a salute and turning into sparklez, "I summon Madolche Hootcake!"

Madolche Hootcake ATK: 1500 DEF: 1100

The little owl appeared on my shoulder. It had on a pair of reading glasses and a snazzy looking butler outfit, on it's head was a pancake with some butter and syrup on it, "Next with Hootcake I banish Anjelly from my grave and summon yet another of my sweet cast to the field." Hootcake flew off of my shoulder and started to fly towards a dark hole, it then came back with Anjelly but as Anjelly came out it changed into the new monster, "I summon Madolche Messengelato."

Madolche Messengelato ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

Messengelato appeared right next to me and Hootcake landed on his shoulder, he was wearing a red and black cap and a red deliverer outfit. to his side was a green satchel that had quite a few letters in it. Mess looked in his bag and then handed me a letter which I graciously took, "Furthermore when Mess is summoned and there is a Madolche beast on my field I can add a Madolche spell or trap card to my hand, I add my field spell Madolche Chateau which I'll now play." When I played the card the entire city around us changed and we no longer were in the ruined city, but a giant castle made of sweets. I then instantly jumped onto the castle's balcony and my monsters followed me.

"While we're in my Madolche's home they gain a 500 power boost and if they would be sent to my deck I can add them to my hand instead. Next i'll activate the effect of my spell card double summon so I can summon again this turn. So now i'll summon Madolche Magileine."

Madolche Magileine ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

I played my card and out appeared a little witch riding a fork as a broom. She wore a giant wizard hat and a purple and green dress with white bows in it, "Now with the effect of my Mage I add another sweet friend to my hand. So i'll add the royal Madolche Puddincess. And after I do that i'll overlay my Mage and Mess and XYZ summon!" Hootcake flew off Mess' shoulder and onto mine, Magileine and Messengelato then turned into purple and yellow comets that entered a purple portal, "Appear great and forgiving Queen, save your faithful servants from the harm of death. XYZ summon! Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!"

Madolche Queen Tiaramisu ATK: 2200 DEF: 2100

My monster sat on a throne right behind me on the balcony with a scepter in her left hand. She was wearing an orangish yellow toga and a brown robe. She also wore a blue tiara. As she rose her scepter Hootcake and I bowed to her before I turned back and looked towards Mercury, "Now with the effect of Chateau my sweet friends shall grow up in attack and defense points. Now i'll have my Queen attack your Gigant! Go for it Queen, Sweet Judgement!" I jumped in the air and was caught by Hootcake by my shirt. After Hootcake caught me Queen slammed her scepter on the ground and created a shockwave that destroyed the giant,

Mercury LP: 3600

"Ah! How dare you!" Hootcake let me go and I landed on the top tower of the castle. I then pointed straight at Mercury.

"Battle, i'll have my owl attack you directly" Hootcake swept down from the sky and used its wings to hit mercury straight in the face, who then fell to the ground.

Mercury LP: 1600

"I hope you enjoyed my debut, I hope to make the rest of this duel as sweet as this moment now."I then bowed and jumped off of the top of the castle and landed back on the balcony, "I'll lay a face down and end my turn." I did just that and just watched Mercury.

Brendan's Hand: 4

"Grr! You'll pay for this! I draw!" He grabbed his card and smiled, "Let's see you get out of this! I summon Geargiattaker from my hand!" A giant jet then appeared with a dizzy blue and orange gear in the pilot's seat, "Next i'll activate the spell limiter removal, so now my monster gains double its attack this turn, and that's enough to destroy your monster. Now go attacker destroy that Queen!" Attacker then charged up and flew straight at me and Queen, I covered my face with my hands but the blast was absorbed mostly by queen although it still sent me flying.

Brendan's LP: 2900

"Heh, i'll lay a face down and end my turn. At this point limiter removal kicks in and destroys my attacker." I got up from the the ground to see gears everywhere and him laying his card face down.

Mercury hand: 1

As it was my turn I stood straight up and saw hootcake fly towards me. He landed on my shoulder with a sad look on his face. I could guess this was from Queen leaving. I smiled at him and pet him, "I DRAW!" I took the top card of my deck and saw it glow as I drew. I looked at the card and then smiled, "First I activate XYZ Reborn so now we'll bring back my queen and I put reborn on her as an overlay unit!" Queen then reappeared and an overlay unit started to float around her, "Next i'll activate my continuous spell, Rank-up magic sweet force!" When the card was played a sceal with scepter appeared as a lock on chateau's door, "But before I activate my spells effect I rebuild the overlay network with Queen and XYZ summon. Appear great princess of the sweetest of ingredients, let's show em all how we use each other to create the greatest of recipes. Come to me! Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-A-La-Mode!"

Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-A-La-Mode ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200

Chocolat appeared on a smaller throne beside where queen's was. she was wearing a brown dress with a red bow around her waist. In her long blonde hair was one cherry and a tiara. She then jumped off her throne and gave me a big hug which I gladly returned, I could hear Mercury scoffing in the background. I let her go and then pointed at the sceal on the castle door, "I activate sweet force's special ability to rank up my puddingcess into a madolche monster one rank higher! Go Rank-up XYZ change! Appear great prince of the sweet kingdom. Show em all we don't need to look devastating to cause some real damage! Appear Madolche Prince Red Velvetier!

Madolche Prince Red Velvetier ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300

Velvetier was one word, unimaginable. He rode a blue horse but this horse was covered head to toe in purple armor. Velvetier wore Chouxvalier's hat and outfit although when it would be black it was purple. His sword had also changed to a purple rock candy swordand on his other arm was a peppermint shield, "Next i'll activate my Prince's special ability. I detach one of its overlay units and it gains the ability of that card!" The unit was absorbed by his shield and was replaced by Queen's scepter, "Furthermore if that monster was an XYZ monster I don't have to use overlay units to the newly gained effect. I'll now use my newly acquired power of Queen to send my Madolche Messengelato and Queen back to my hand and extra deck!" Prince raised the scepter and brought it down making Mess and Queen appear on the field before heading to their respective areas, "Now I send two cards on your field back to your deck. GO QUEEN'S SAVING!" The two set cards were then swept up and sent back to the deck.

"B-but without those!" Mercury backed up before tripping and falling down. I then pointed right towards mercury.

"Time to finish this, Go Velvetier! Sugary Over Slash!" Velvetier jumped off the balcony before coming down and slashing Mercury twice in the chest. The impact sent Mercury flying.

"AHHHH!"

Mercury LP: 0

Winner: Brendan

I did a little salute before watching my field disappear. I jumped off my castle and gave Velvetier a hi-five before watching him and Hootcake disappear. As the field finally disappeared the little boy came out from behind the building with a giant smile on his face. He ran towards me and to my surprise hugged me. I returned the hug and then let him go.

"You're okay now little buddy, so mind telling your name?" He nodded quickly and stepped back

"Hello my name is Will, nice to meet you mister candy man"

* * *

 **Well hope you liked chapter 2. now we have xyz and fusion done wonder what we'll be doing next. Welp leave some reviews so I know how you like the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3 Legendary Beginnings

**Finally, after a lifetime of waiting I finally finish the 3** **rd** **chapter. Now I can die in peace, oh thank the heavens. But in all seriousness this chapter took forever because well, one I'm lazy, and two it's probably the longest chapter yet. Anyway I'll let you get to it.**

 **Chapter 3. Legendary beginnings**

I was stuck. Stuck in a place I didn't understand. All around me was blue. A blue tornado. The tornado was mostly clear so I could peer out of it. On the outside were three green rings that resembled a gauge on a car. I tried to move from where I was standing straight up but to no avail. I could only feel two things, the wind on my face, and the one card in my right hand. As I went through the tornado a giant shadow darted in front of me. It had one eye and a crescent smile. It looked at me for a second before cackling and then disappearing in a giant swirling black hole. As I had nothing to hang onto since I was standing straight up, I just clung to my new card and closed my eyes tightly.

When I finally felt the wind stop blowing on my face I opened my eyes and was quite surprised to see what I saw. In front of me, was a white city. The many buildings were held upon giant, white, slanted, hexagonal pillars. The pillar I was on had no buildings but looked to be a park of sorts. I was standing on this parks grass and then I looked down and saw I was no longer wearing my casual outfit! Instead I was wearing an orange and navy blue tracksuit. The outside was all orange while the inside of the suit was blue. My new sweatpants were mostly orange with one navy blue stripe.

My shoes were now grey and orange sneakers with orange laces. They had orange grips that zigged zagged from top to bottom. Under my arm was a black helmet with a black visor and two large orange stripes that ran down the middle of the helmet. I took the helmet and looked and at my reflection through the visor. My dirty blonde hair was now a bright, and I mean bright orange that was covered by a navy blue layer of hair. The blue hair reached all the way down to my eyes but you could still see the orange.

I looked up from my helmet and then saw the most beautiful sight ever! 'A DUEL RUNNER!' I put my helmet underneath my arm again and ran over to the runner. Most of the runner was orange with a white stripe running through the middle of the runner. On the side was a circle with a rainbow spectrum of colors. On the inner side of the wheels were navy blue lights, 'With all this orange on me and this duel runner I'm pretty sure this is my runner.' In front of the seat was a small 3D circle that had a smaller, clear circle in it. This circle had 2 slots in it. I opened the first slot and found my deck! 'What? How did it get here?' I opened the second slot and found my extra deck cards.

In the slot with my extra deck cards was a letter, sealed with a red stamp. I peeled the stamp off and took the letter inside, but only found a few words on it.

Have some fun while you can

-B

'Fun? What does that mean? And who's B?' I asked these questions to myself. As I stared off into space I saw a young boy start running towards my new duel runner. I just stared at the kid as he ran. He was almost there before a young woman who I assumed was his mother ran forward and picked him up and screamed. She then turned around and ran to some men in uniform. She talked to them for a second and they looked at me before running towards me. Now if I know anything, people in uniform running towards you isn't a good thing. I quickly put on my helmet and jumped onto my runner and started it up. I grabbed the handle bars of my runner and pulled them back.

"LET'S REV IT UP!" I released the bars and my runner and I sped forward. As I sped through the park I saw a highway to my right. I turned right and had my runner jump off the pillar I currently was on. When my runner landed on the highway I started quickly escaping from the men. I started to just pass cars and feel the wind on my face and let's just say it was quite exhilarating.

As I kept riding something strange happened. The further I went the less cars there were. Soon I was the only person on the road. I started to look around and found a chopper following me. In the copter I could see a woman that looked like a cowgirl with a microphone. Beside her was a young man with a video camera.

"Heh, guess they've got a report on something. Wonder what?" I said to myself as I looked behind me. Behind me was another duel runner, it was mostly white with a blue stripe running down the middle. The man on it was wearing a dark blue outfit with a white helmet.

"The duel runner in the front. Stop immediately and the punishment will be less severe for destroying public property." I smiled to myself for a second and then accelerated forward while keeping my smirk.

"Yeah right Mr. Security Man, I think I'll just escape if you don't mind." I kept going faster and faster and I almost escaped. Unfortunately, the officer quickly caught up to me. He pressed one of his buttons and my screen lit up and displayed some words before saying them.

"Duel mode on, auto pilot, stand by."

"If you think you're getting away from me you've got another thing coming." He drew his five cards and I did the same.

DUEL!

Kevin's LP: 4000

Security's LP: 4000

"I'll take the first move if you so please." I looked at the cards in my hands before formulating a quick strategy, "Alright let's get this party started eh? I'll start by summoning Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki!"

Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki ATK: 200 DEF: 2000

Kageki wore a brown helmet with four white tubes. At the head of the helmet were two long tubes that connected to two metal arms on Kageki's back. In the metal arms hands were two long swords. Kageki was wearing brown armor with yellow lines running all throughout the armor. The sleeves to his real hands were orange. In both his real hands were two more long swords. To his sides were two sword sheaths. His pant legs were a normal black.

"I activate Kageki's special ability. He allows me to special summon a Six Samurai from my hand. I special summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai!"

Kagemusha if the Six Samurai ATK: 400 DEF: 1800

Kagemusha wore the same armor as Kageki although the color of his undershirt was green. His orange hair was put down in a his left hand was black spear that connected top to bottom by a tube.

"Now I'll tune my Kageki with my level two Kagemusha." Kagemusha turned into two blue stars and Kageki turned into three in a straight line. Kageki's stars were then surrounded by three green circle gauges. The two of Kagemusha's stars then came in the line with the other stars, one in the front, and one in the back, "Oh great master of the samurai, cut down our foes and get rid of all their special tricks. Go Synchro Summon! Appear level five, Legendary Six Samurai Shi-en!"

Legendary Six Samurai Shi-en ATK: 2500 DEF: 1400

Shi-en's armor was a lot like Kagemusha's and Kageki's except the regular color was a reddish orange. His shoulder pieces branched off into red horns that were connected by a white cloth. Under his armor was a black shirt and pants, however on the pants were purple flames. Shi-en also had wings on his back that drooped down. The outline of his wings were gold while the inner part was black with purple flames. His helmet had a yellow, circle symbol on it that had many branching lines on it. In his right arm he held a long sword that was jagged every few inches down the sword. On his left hip was a sword sheath.

"How do you like that goof sir? I'll lay a face down and end my turn. Try and make this last, ok?" I set my card and accelerated only to have a spotlight shown on me from the helicopter. I looked up at it and gave the camera they had a glare.

"I'll say this now you scoundrel. My riding duel arrest is 100%! There's no way I'd lose to someone like you!"

I gritted my teeth and just stared at him. 'we'll just see about that.' I thought to myself.

He drew his card and looked ahead, "My turn! I summon Jutte Knight from my hand!"

Jutte Knight ATK: 700 DEF: 900

Jutte Knight was a small looking old man. He wore a pair of glasses and a red kimono. Under the kimono was a dirty blonde undershirt. His shoes were a regular black color. On his back was a black and grey object that resembled a large thermos. In his right hand he had a resonator with a red handle on it.

"Next when there is a synchro monster on my opponent's field, I can lower the attack of one of them by 500 and special summon Sasumata Gardna in defense mode! So say goodbye to your samurai's attack points,

Legendary Six Samurai Shi-en ATK: 2500 – 2000

Sasumata Gardna ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000

Gardna wore red body armor that connected to his back armor with two blueish green tubes. He wore a blue cape that flowed with the wind. He was wearing white face paint with a red X across his face and red spots on his eyes. On his left arm was a red rectangular shield and in his right was a staff with a horseshoe at the end.

"I tune my level three Sasumata Gardna with the level two Jutte Knight!" Three stars appeared from Gardna and two from Jutte. Then both of Jutte's stars became green circles that followed the three other stars, "A chase to the ends of the earth! Behold! The soul of integrity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, level five, Goyou Chaser!"

Goyou Chaser ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000

Chaser's shoulder and leg armor was a dark brown with a dark orang outline. The inside of the armor was a regular green. His body armor was the same as his leg and shoulder being brown and red. His face had white face paint with two red lines running down his face. In his right hand was another resonator while in his left was a whip that connected to the resonator

"Next I'll activate my spell scroll of bewitchment! So now I equip it to your monster and I get to choose its attribute!" A scroll then appeared in front of Shi-en. He looked at it for a moment before taking his sword and slicing through the parchment, "Wha-? How?" I smiled at him before pointing my hand up at Shi-en

"Once per turn during either player's turn, I can use the Shi-en's effect to negate a spell or trap card used and destroy it." The man then sighed and looked at his cards.

"I'll lay a face down and end my turn." His card was laid face down and he pointed at me, "You may have stopped me this time but you won't stop me next time." I again smiled and pointed up. As I did the wind could be seen flying against my runner.

"Unfortunately for you there won't be a next turn. My turn! Draw!" I drew my card and then tapped my trap card on the screen, "I activate my trap card, Double-Edged Sword Technique! It allows me to summon two Six Samurai's from my grave, but during the end phase they are destroyed and I take damage equal to their attack points. Now revive, Kagemusha and Kageki!" Kagemusha and Kageki then appeared next to Shi-en. They nodded to each other and held their weapons high, "Now I'll tune my level three Kageki with my level two Kagemusha. Appear great trainer of the greatest of samurai. Come make him even stronger than ever before! Synchro Summon! Come forth, level five! Legendary trainer of Shi-en!"

Legendary Trainer of Shi-en ATK: 500 DEF: 2000

Trainers armor was the same as the rest of the other legends except his was a regular white. His undershirt and pants were black. In his right and left hands were two black boa staffs.

"Now I tune level five Shi-en with level five Trainer, appear, master of all the arts! Destroyer of all magic! Defeater of the greatest warriors! Accel Synchro! Level ten Shi-en the master of the Forbidden Arts!"

Shi-en the master of the Forbidden Arts ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

My new and improved Shi-en was exactly the same as the old Shi-en except for a couple differences. This Shi-en's armor was white and the black wings were now pointed up and were pointed up, they were also black instead of white. In his right hand was his long sword and in his left was a white book. He opened his book and pointed his sword at the security officer.

"I activate Shi-en's special ability, first I send a spell in my hand to the grave, I send pot of duality!" I threw my card into the air and Shi-en slashed and destroyed it, "now I banish all spells and traps on the field and in both our graves, and you take 500 points for each! Go secret art! Destroyer of magic!" Shi-en looked in his book and 4 cards floated out of the pages. He then took all four and slashed through them. The knockback then hit the officer full force.

Security LP: 2000

I accelled faster than before and made my runner turn on its side and slide across the road while it was slanted, "Battle! My Shi-en will attack your chaser and end this duel! Go Shi-en secret art! Slash through dimensions!" Shi-en's book was thrown into the air, open. It then emerged a light energy that hit Shi-en's sword. Shi-en then jumped into the air and slashed through Chaser. Shi-en's sword then created a tear through the air and Chaser was thrown in.

"Ah! Well either way I will at least have 900 life points so this isn't the end!"I took his sign of victory in and savored it. I then threw my hand into the air.

"Sorry, but the effect of my trainer in the grave activates!" A silhouette of Trainer appeared in front of Shi-en and then flew inside of Shi-en's armor, "So now, the turn my Synchro Summoned monster attacks a special summoned monster from the extra deck, he gains 1000 attack points!"

"N-No way!"

Shi-en Master of the Secret Arts ATK: 3000 - 4000

Security LP: 0

Winner: Kevin

"Thanks for giving me some fun, now I'm out!" I accelerated forward getting distance between us. As I did I found a barricade of officers in front of me. Again I smirked and went faster towards the blockade in front of me. When I could finally see the whites of their eyes I had my bike jump over them. When I landed on the other side of them I gave them a salute.

"Try a little harder next time, K?"

 **Ok it's over now imma make this quick cause its really late. So the first chapter of this story was really, really bad. I want to go back to it and touch it up, but if you just want me to work on the next chapter that will hopefully be uploaded next week please review and tell me. Second, I got my first review! Aw yeah thank you Frnkflo. And finally thanks again OPFan for the shoutout, it really means the world to me. Anyways night night.**


	4. Chapter 4 Crystal Clear Beginnings

Dedication, My great friend Courtney. May she fly high forever in heaven. I miss you.

Chapter 4: Clear Beginnings

Swing… Swing… Swing. It's exactly what I did. I kept swinging back and forth. I looked around and found myself in a red and white space. To my right and left side I saw two blue pillars of light. I looked at the area around me. I was in a green flame that surprisingly didn't burn me. It was moving so fast through the space that the flame looked like a comet with a thick circular head at the front, and a long, slender tail in the back. I looked back up in front of me and found an oval shaped opening. As I moved closer towards it I got scared and started shaking, so I clung to my deck in my hand and closed my eyes tight.

When I finally stopped swinging and going so fast, I opened my eyes. I was no longer in the red space, but instead I was in a humongous city! I was in a side road but j could still see most of the larger buildings. There was one that stood out the most though. It looked like a big, triangular hour glass. On the top of the building were three big yellow letters. LDS. After examining the building a little longer I looked down and saw something that shocked me greatly. I no longer had in the clothes I put on that day!

Instead I was now wearing a white coat with a yellow outline. The sleeves were red with a yellow stripe running down the middle. The shoulder pieces were red with yet another yellow outline, in the middle was a yellow circle. My tee was a blue shirt sleeved shirt. I was wearing white long khakis with two pockets. My shoes were a dark purple with a blue stripe in them. I looked around and found a store window. I walked up to it and looked and saw that my hair had also changed.

'WHAT THE HECK!?' My hair was no longer its regular brown. Now I had two layers of different colored hair from left to right. The left layer was green, the front being short with my bangs and the back of my hair reaching all the way to my neck. The right layer was brown and it connected to the green layer. It was mostly the same as the green layer except it swayed more to the right. My eyes were no longer brown and were now a light green.

On my left arm there was a rectangular object with a black screen. In a slot on the top right of the box was my deck! I made sure they were all there before looking back up. I checked my pockets and found a crumpled up sticky note, I in rumpled it and looked at it contents

Hope you like your new threads, it took me awhile to find anything in your size

-K

'Tch, whoever this is, they have some nerve implying I'm too small.' I thought to myself. I started walking around the city, trying to avoid the big crowds. While trying to gather the pieces on where I was, I bumped into something and awoke from my daze to see I walked into a wall. I stood back to regain my balance and in the process, tripped and fell backwards.

I rubbed the back of my head before opening my eyes. In front of me was a smaller building compared to the others. The wall I had run into was actually a green sliding door. The door was connected to a blue cylinder that went up a couple feet before connecting to a giant rectangular room. To the left of me was a yellow tube that swerved up to a boxed room, this room from the outside looked like a giant baseball cage. There was a second later on the bottom half of the cage. It was a tan color with a green stripe. On the cage in big orange letters were the words, 'You Show Duel School.' On the bottom was another boxed room. On the bottom of this room was a red spiral staircase. On top of the boxed room above the blue cylinder was another cylindrical room but the colors were separated from top to bottom. The top half was orange and the bottom half was blue. At the end of this room was another rectangular room, which colors were sandwiched with the bottom and top being green and the middle being blue.

I tried getting up before tripping yet again and falling on my face. When I fell the automatic door had opened and I entered an elevator. When I finally stood up I found the elevator was going up. I brushed myself off and stood there waiting for the elevator door to open. When the door finally opened I found six pair of eyes looking at me. The first of the kids was a round kid. He wore orange suspenders and a green shirt with a red bear head on it. His hair was a dark yellow. The second was a small girl wearing a red shirt with a tan shirt and a pink undershirt. She wore a light blue and pink headband and she had red hair. The third was another small boy who looked quite official. He wore a brown button up shirt and a white undershirt. This boy's hair was blue

The fourth pair of eyes belonged to the oldest looking of the bunch. He wore an orange and red jumpsuit. He wore a silver whistle around his neck and his undershirt was navy with a red flame on it. His hair was brown down the middle with two orange pieces of hair to the side. The fifth was a young girl around my age. She wore a maroon shirt that was a little frilly. She had on black leggings and pink sneakers with white laces. Her shirt was a school outfit that was sandwiched with the left and right side being dark blue while down the middle was white. She wore a pinkish red tie and on her collar was a musical quarter note. She had dark pink hair with two light pink strands coming down to her neck. Keeping her hair up were two blue bulbs. On her right arm she wore a silver bracelet with a pink gem

The final boy was wearing the same thing as me except his undershirt was orange and his khaki pants were dark green. His shoes were maroon with an orange stripe in the middle. Around his neck was a blue pendant

That was covered by silver wings. He had two layers of hair, the top being green while the bottom was red, 'Wow this kid looks like a tomato,' I thought to myself. On his head were a pair of goggles that had orange lenses and on the right lense was a clear, blue star.

They stared at me for a second and I did the same. I awkwardly raised my hand and waved at them and stepped out of the elevator, "Um, hi. I'm kinda new in town and I just found myself here. Um where am I?" I asked a little shy.

The boy with the tomato hair stared at me for a second before smiling warmly. He then threw his hands into the air in an angle, "Of course my friend, allow me to introduce myself and my friends!" He pointed his hands to the three small children, "These are my assistance, the round one is Futoshi, pinky is Ayu, and blueberry is Tatsuya." They all saluted towards me with a smile. The tomato then moved towards the older man and got down on one knee and presented him, "Now this is my teacher. He's hot blooded and powerful. Introducing Syuzou Hiragi!" Syuzou nodded and softly smiled. Tomato then ran behind the one girl I didn't know yet and picked her up onto his shoulders, " And this is my musical partner, Yuzu Hiragi!" Yuzu was thrown off guard and once she regained her her balance she got an angry look on her face. She then brought out a giant fan that appeared from thin air! She then slapped the young boy holding her up and they were both sent tumbling down. The boy then looked up at me and smiled, "And I am your entertainer for today. Yuya Sakaki!"

I stared at the scene for a minute before smirking and then giggling uncontrollably. I just couldn't control myself. I soon myself on the floor holding my stomach, dying of laughter. I tried to talk but wheezes just came out. I wiped my tears away and finally stood up with shaky legs. I moved towards Yuya and Yuzu still on the floor and held out my hand, "Hello everyone, I'm Logan, Logan Clear," I offered my hand to Yuya and Yuzu. Yuzu took it first and stood up. She then picked up Yuya. I shook Yuya's hand and felt a shock. But I didn't want to be rude and pull back so I just finished the shake.

"As to where you are my friend, you are in the You Show Duel School! Here we teach young and aspiring duelists to become entertainers. Because dueling is worthless if the audience isn't enjoying the show." Yuya said.

'Huh? A duel school? So what, they teach people how to duel? Ok makes sense… I guess' I thought

"Oh, ok, well um, what city am I in exactly?" I asked them before Yuzu came forward and started to speak.

"You're in Miami city. Didn't you see the signs all around the city?" She asked me. I thought for a second before realizing I had spaced out on the walk.

"Uh, n-no I uh kinda spaced out while I was walking." They sweatdropped and then smiled at me. I then noticed Yuya looking at the box on my arm.

"Hey you're a duelist?" He asked me with a surprised look. I thought about it for a second before realizing the box on my arm was actually a duel disk!

'Awesome! I'm a real duelist now, this is amazing!' I thought to myself. I put up my arm with my newly discovered duel disk.

"Yep, though I'm still a little new to this thing. Do you think you could teach me how to use it?" I asked them.

"Of course. Would you like a regular duel, or an action duel?" Syuzou said getting excited for a good duel.

"Action duel?" I asked not understanding. All there mouths then opened in an O shape and we're all dumbfounded.

"Y-you don't even know what an action duel is? Where have you been living for the past years? Under a rock?" Yuzu asked me with what seemed like disappointment. I sweat dropped and then spoke up.

"Well uh I'm most of the time just traveling around, not really much time to check with the new styles of dueling."

'What? Oh yeah I come from another world where you don't exist and card games has become a meme where people play card games on motorcycles and scream in weird voices. Yeah they definitely wouldn't think I was crazy then.' I thought. Yuya then stepped forward.

"It's okay Logan, if you want later I'll teach you about action duels, but to just help you with your duel disk we'll do a normal duel." He said.

"Thanks Yuya, let's just do a regular duel do I can get used to this," Yuya nodded and then moved towards another door by the couch. He opened the door and I found we were in a giant boxed room. Yuya moved to the other side of the room and got out his duel disk.

"Alright to start up your duel disk there needs to be another disk in the vicinity. So we first touch our screens on our disks," I did this and I saw my disk pickup yuya's. The screen then displayed three words.

Duel mode on!

"Alright! Let's get this party started Yuya!" I screamed as my green disk appeared. Yuya sniper and his yellow disk appeared.

"DUEL!"

Yuya & Logan LP: 4000

I looked at my hand and got a strategy ready, "Alright Yuya, i'll start us off by setting a monster face down and setting a card as well. And that'll end my turn. Show me what you got." I set my card and a purple ball surrounded by chains floated above the set card. Yuya then drew his card.

"Alright then, time for the start of the show! I summon my Performapal Whip Snake!"

Performapal Whip Snake, Level 4, EARTH, Reptile, ATK: 1700 DEF: 900

Whip snake was a purple snake with a yellow and a red polkadotted bow tie. His eye pupils were red while the rest of his eye was yellow. He had on a top hat with a yellow bow at the base. At the end of his tail there was a gold tail ring and a pink heart at the end.

"Now it's time to start the battle! Let's whip to it whip snake!" Whip Snake sprang forward towards my set monster. The card flipped up and a green shell appeared. Whip Snake came and bit the shell but his fangs snapped. The snake came back to Yuya's side and licked at where its teeth used to be.

"Sorry Yuya, but my Emerald Tortoise won't be defeated that easily." I said as I looked down at the turquoise shell. The turtle was hiding in it's shell and all you could see was the shell.

Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Level 3, WATER, Aqua, ATK: 600 DEF: 2000

Tortoise's shell was a turquoise color while on the shell itself were five regular emeralds that were on its back. He also had three emerald pillars on his shell. The shell itself was about as large as a sundial that you would find on the ground.

Yuya LP: 3700

"Hmm, impressive monster Logan, But I won't give up, I'll set a card and end my turn. Your move," He placed the card face down and bowed towards me. I laughed a little and then drew my card.

"Alright Yuya let's do this. I draw!" I took the card and then grabbed another. "Here we go, I summon my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode!" I placed my monsters on my disk and it appeared on the field

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Level 4, EARTH, Beast, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

Tiger was a regular white tiger with black stripes. He had saber teeth and much smaller regular teeth. On each of his legs there were silver Sabres and on the top of his head was another silver saber.

"Now I'll play my Tortoise into attack mode." I switched Tortoises battle position and out popped a turquoise tortoise with blue circle all over its skin from the shell.

"Now Yuya, time to battle!" I threw my hand into the air and then pointed it at whip snake, "Go battle! I'll attack your Snake with my Topaz!" Tiger sprang forward towards Snake.

"W-wait my snake is stronger than your Tiger, why would you attack?" Yuya asked with a confused look. I looked ahead and pointed my hand at him.

"Because of my Tigers effect that's why! With his special ability he gains a 400 power boost!" Tigers Sabers grew and he easily sliced through the snake.

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger ATK: 1600 - 2000

Yuya LP: 3400

"AGH!?" Yuya skidded backwards with his arms covering his face. When lowered his arms I could see a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face, "Nice move there Logan, I thought you were just messing around." I smiled and then got back to my move.

"I'm stronger than I look Yuya! And that's why i'm now attacking with my Tortoise! Go attack Yuya Directly!" Tortoise went in it's shell again but instead of hiding it started spinning while floating. It quickly then burst forward and went up close to Yuya.

"Not gonna happen! Go my trap, Performapal Pinch Helper!" The trap opened and it showed a sky view of a mole in a cheerleader outfit with one of its pom poms in the air, "This negates your attack and it allows me to summon a performapal from my deck!" Tortoise hit the trap and then was thrown backwards to my side of the field again, "So now say hello to my Performapal Elephammer!"

Performapal Elephammer, Level 6, EARTH, Beast, ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

Elephammer was a blue elephant with a yellow vest on that covered the top half of its body. It had a red and pink polka dotted bow tie and on each of its ankles it had red bracelets with yellow stars on them. On its cheeks there were two big red stars. At the end of its curled tail was an identical bow tie to the one around its neck but smaller. This monster also had in a top hat exactly the same as Whip Snakes. At the end of its nose was a gold ring and on both sides of the ring were hammers that looked like they were made out of pillows.

'Oh crap that's a strong monster already, I gotta set up a good defense,' I thought to myself, "I activate my Tortoises special ability! So now I can put my Topaz Tiger into defense position!" Topaz kneeled down and gained a blue outline, "Your move Yuya."

"Why thank you, now it's my turn, draw!" He drew his card and put his arm in a 90% angle, "I set the pendulum scale with scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" He placed these two cards on the far right and left sides of his energized duel disk. The disk then displayed a rainbow spectrum colors on one word, Pendulum, "So now I can summon monster level two through seven all at once!" As he said this two cylindrical pillars appeared on both sides him. As they did two monsters rose up in the blue pillars. The first wore mostly white and had a giant white and blue open clock on a staff in his left hand. He wore white gloves with blue dots all along them. He also had on a purple cape and a white mask. He had long flowing blonde hair. Underneath him was a yellow one.

Stargazer Magician, Level 5, DARK, Spellcaster, Pendulum Scale: 1, ATK 1200 DEF: 2400

The second monster that appeared wore mostly black with a little bit of gold here and there. On his shoulder there were golden, cylindrical armor pieces, his left arm was mostly made of metal and it looked like it had a giant gold duel disk in his left arm. The disk was a golden, arching, open clock. He wore a red cloth mask with a black magicians hat and another small golden open clock. Coming out from beneath his hat was maroon spiked hair. Under him was a yellow eight

Timegazer Magician, Level 3, DARK, Spellcaster, Pendulum Scale: 8, ATK: 1200 DEF: 600

"Now it's time," As he said this a giant version of his pendent appeared and started swinging. "Swing pendulum of destiny! Mark the torrent of time traveling between past and future! Pendulum summon!" A red hole then appeared In Between the two pillars of light and one purple comet shot down, "Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Level 7, DARK, Dragon, Pendulum Scale: 4, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Odd-Eyes was a giant red dragon which had two white arches on its back. On the left arch there was a red orb and on the right arch there were two green orbs. Ok Odd-Eyes' chest there was a giant blue orb encased in a skeletal rib cage. It's neck was black with red armor on the outside. On its head was a red spike and on both sides of this spike were two white horns. It had a blue orb where it's nose would be. It's left eye was green while it's right eye was red.

"Holy mother of Ra that's an amazing dragon!" I said looking awe struck with stars in my eyes. I heard Yuya laugh and then he looked right at me. I looked at him and he had a giant smile on his face.

'This must be his resolve.' I thought to myself. He then threw his hand into the air.

"Flattery won't stop this Logan. Go Elephammer! Attack Topaz Tiger with plush crush!" Elephammer ran over to my tiger and slammed down on it. When the hammer came up all that was left were some sparkles and a small yellow gem, "And now! Go Odd-Eyes attack that Tortoise with spiraling strike flame!" Odd-Eyes jumped up and a red and black spiraling flame came towards my tortoise. I panicked for a second before remembering I had a trap.

"Not yet! I activate my trap rainbow path!" My trap opened up and showed a small Ruby Carbuncle with an invisible shield protecting it. Coming out of the shield were four rainbows. Behind Ruby was a shadowed dragon with four different colored gems in its neck, "So now I send one Crystal Beast card in my spell and trap card zone to the grave and negate your attack!" My card shown for a second before Yuya got a confused look.

"Wait when did you get a crystal beast in your spell and trap zone?" He asked before I pointed at the gem where Topaz once was.

"You see when you destroyed my Tiger he isn't sent to the grave but my spell zone!" I said as an invisible shield surrounded Tortoise. Yuya took in what I said before smiling.

"Sorry Logan but I activate the pendulum ability of my Timegazer Magician! So now your trap can't be activated, sorry." Timegazer's disk shown and then a bright light shown down in my trap and the trap then flipped face down. The attack then went through and destroyed my monster.

Logan LP: 2100

"Ugh!" I felt the impact and skidded backwards, "Yuya… That was… Amazing!" I looked at him with a glimmer in my eyes. He smiled and then bowed.

"I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it my friend, let's keep this duel rolling!"

"Yeah right! Just like before Tortoise isn't sent to the grave but instead sent to my spell zone!" I placed Tortoise in the zone and then looked up, "Now it's my turn to entertain you! Draw!" I drew my card and looked at it, "Alright Yuya, watch me shine! I activate my spell Rare Value! So now you get to send one of my Crystal Beasts in my spell zone and destroy it, then I draw two cards!"

"Ok then, I choose your Tortoise." I placed Tortoise in my grave and drew my cards.

'This is,' I said to myself. I did the same position Yuya did with my two newly drawn cards.

"I set my own pendulum scale with scale five Crystal Vanguard and scale two Crystal Protector!" I placed the cards on the outer sides of my disk and the word Pendulum appeared on it. As I did two green pillars of light appeared and a monster rose up in each.

Crystal Protector, Level 4, FIRE, Warrior, Pendulum Scale: 2 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

The first was a light toned boy with yellow hair. He wore a white butterfly mask that covered only his eyes. He also wore a white armor chest piece with blue shoulder pads. His undershirt was a light purple and he had on blue jeans. He also had in white knee pads. In his left hand was a short, thick sword.

Crystal Vanguard, Level 3, DARK, Spellcaster, Pendulum Scale: 5 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000

The second monster that rose up was a dark toned man with long blue hair that reached to his back. It was put into a ponytail. He wore a purple mask that covered all his face. Where his eyes would normally be there were purple eyes on the mask. He wore a dress like outfit where at the waist there were three red belts. Starting from his back there were straps that flew around him. In his right hand was a red staff, and at the very top there was a large shield, and the. Another smaller shield, and finally an even smaller shield. On both sides of each shield there were brown horns.

"N-No way! Pendulum monsters!?" Yuya asked himself with a look of disbelief. I smiled and threw my hand into the air.

"Now with the newly set pendulum scale I can summon monsters level three and four all at once, oh great mysterious method. Bestow upon me the ability to fly high over the rainbow! Pendulum Summon! Appear my rainbow spectrum of gems!" As I said this a green hole appeared In Between my two pillars and from it a blue and red comet came out.

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Level 4, WIND, Beast, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

The first mo stet that appeared was a white horse. At the top of the horse was one blue horn. On the horse's back were two wings, the feathers were yellow and in the wings themselves there were two oval sapphires.

Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Level 3, LIGHT, Fairy, ATK: 300 DEF: 300

The second monster was a small mouselike monster. It was purple and had four long ears. It had two giant red eyes and a red gem on its forehead. At the end of its tail was a red crystal ball.

"Now with the effect of my Ruby Ivan bring back my Topaz! So come on back kitty kitty!" I took back Topaz from my spell zone and place it into the monster zone, "Now I activate my spell card Crystal Release and equip it onto my Topaz Tiger! It gives Tiger 800 more attack points!"

Topaz Tiger: 1600 - 2400

"Now go Tiger, attack Elephammer and gain your attack if 400 again!" Tiger sprang and struck destroying hammer and leaving only sparkles.

Yuya LP: 3200

"Another Pendulum duelist!?" Yuzu said surprised, "Just who is this kid?"

Welp it's over, separation is done which means I now get to work on the second part of this story. I'm not sure what to call it yet though. So we all know that Yuya and his gang is called the fruit salad of friendship. So what kind of fruit is Logan? Well gotta go work on the first chapter. Fly high everyone.


	5. Chapter 5 Soaring High Over The Rainbow

Ch.5 Soaring Over The Rainbow

 **Undefined POV**

On top of a giant building in the city of Miami, two young men in tattered black cloaks and masks, looking at an hourglassed building. There cloaks were ripped up and were opened up. The first of the men was wearing a black mask that covered his mouth and part of his eyes. He had purple hair that pointed in many different directions. The second was a boy with brown hair that had a single arcing brown hair. He wore a pair of black headphones around his neck with a red outline.

"So what's our plan?" The boy with the headphones asked.

"Shun will attack LDS and try to lure out Akaba Reiji. And while he does that we shall look for… them." The masked boy said.

"Do you really believe they're here?" The boy asked to the other. The masked boy then turned to the boy.

"Who knows. All I know is that I have to find her, no matter the cost." He clenched his right fist and then looked at it with his eyes very narrowed on them. The other boy then put his hand onto the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find her, and I'll find him. And I'll be with you every step of the way master." The boy stepped back and then bowed to the masked boy.

"Thank you. Now, let's go find them."

* * *

 **Logan's POV**

On my field were three monsters, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode equipped with my crystal release. I also had Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle and Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, both in defense mode. I had one face down and Crystal Vanguard and Crystal Protector in my two pendulum zones, "I end my turn Yuya!" I looked at my duel disk and smiled. I had done it, I had pendulum summoned. This was amazing.

"I'll admit Logan, you surprised me. I didn't know you could pendulum summon." He put his hand on top of his deck, "But that won't stop me! I draw!" He put his hands in the air, "Once again, I shall pendulum summon! Swing Pendulum more, even more! Appear my monsters!" Two red comets appeared from the red hole, "Performapal Kaleidoscorp and Performapal Partnaga in defense mode!"

 **Performapal Kaleidoscorp, Level 6, LIGHT, Insect, Pendulum Scale: 4, ATK: 100 DEF: 2300**

Kaleidoscorp was a red scorpion with the same top hat as all the other Performapals. On its two front arms there were two shields with one yellow star on each of them. On the end of its tail there was a blue kaleidoscope with one red bow on it.

 **Performapal Partnaga, Level 5, EARTH, Reptile, Pendulum Scale: 3, ATK: 500 DEF: 2100**

Partnaga was a yellow and red striped snake with a white gloved hand on the end of its tail. It had on the same top hat and a red polkadotted bow tie. On its left eye there was a green star.

"Now with the ability of Partnaga my Odd-Eyes' attack points increase by 300 for each Performapal on my field!" Partnaga reached around and grabbed each monster on his field connecting all of them, "So go Odd-Eyes!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 - 3100**

"And with the ability of my Kaleidoscorp my Odd-Eyes can attack all you monsters this turn!" When he said this, Kaleidoscorp then created two different versions of Odd-Eyes, one being a clear blue while one was a clear red, "So now i'll attack with my Odd-Eyes against all your monsters! Go Odd-Eyes! Spiraling Strike Flame!" Odd-Eyes rushed forward and destroyed all my monsters leaving only three gems on the field.

 **Logan LP: 1400**

"Agh! I activate the ability of crystal release! So now another Crystal Beast is added to my spell zone. I send Amethyst Cat!" A new purple gem materialized, "Alright, I'm done now Logan. Give it your best shot!" I looked up and saw him smile. I smiled too, but then felt a determined presence fall over me.

I threw my hand forward and pointed at Yuya. My hand then started giving off a rainbow of colors and the rest of my body followed. I put my hand on the top of my deck and looked right at Yuya, "There's no way I'll lose this battle! As long as my cards can believe in me I'll keep in believing in them! GO RAINBOW DRAW!" I drew in an arc and a rainbow followed my motion. I looked at my card and believed I had lost

'Rainbow Dragon? But I can't summon you.' I thought this and saw a brilliant light in front of me. I looked up and saw Protector and Vanguard looking down at me. I looked back at rainbow dragon and saw he had changed.

"Alright you guys! I trust you! So please trust me! I activate the ability of Rainbow Pendulum Dragon in my hand! So now one of my Crystal cards in my pendulum zones scale increases by two for each Crystal card in my Spell and Trap zone! Go Scale Upgrade!" Vanguard put his hands out and when he did he started glowing and his yellow 5 turned into a 13.

"Now it's time! For the rainbow to appear! Using the strengthened pendulum scale of Vanguard I can now bring forth my strongest monster! Swing rainbow pendulum! Allow me the chance to grow with your mystifying powers, and fly high over the rainbow! Pendulum Summon! My strongest monster! The calm before and after the storm! Appear great and mighty dragon of mystifying powers of the pendulum! Come! Level 10! Rainbow Pendulum Dragon!"

The rainbow hole appeared as I said these words. And from this hole, one giant rainbow appeared. When this rainbow reached the ground. The rainbow parted like a curtain and from it came a red and blue dragon. Its body was split with the right side of the great beast being red while the left was blue. The giant wings on the dragon's back were red on the outside coat while the feathers on the insides were blue. On both sides of its neck there was one gem. The one on the right being blue while the one on the left was red. On its head there was one horn, while on the sides of its head there were two red and blue horns.

 **Rainbow Pendulum Dragon, Level 10, LIGHT, Dragon, Pendulum Scale: 7, ATK: 4000 DEF: 0**

"W-woah! T-that dragon, it's so strong! W-what can I do against something like that!?" Yuya asked stepping back. I took a step forward and pointed up.

"You can't! Battle! Rainbow Pendulum Dragon! Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Rainbow Spiral Burst!" My dragon flew up and a rainbow ring appeared in front of its mouth. Then from its mouth a rainbow appeared that spiraled into a tornado towards Odd-Eyes.

"Not yet! I activate the other ability of Performapal Pinch Helper on my field! It targets your monster and all the damage i take from that battle is reduced to zero!" The trap flipped face up in front of Yuya, ready to protect him. The rainbow from my dragon hit Odd-Eyes and destroyed it. The remaining rainbow came close to the trap before the trap flipped face down. The rainbow then hit Yuya straight on, "AGHH!"

 **Yuya LP: 2200**

Yuya skidded backwards before looking at me puzzled, "But how? My trap." He looked up back at my pendulum monsters to see Vanguard's staff glowing.

"My Vanguard's ability, that's how! He allows my Crystal Beasts, Rainbow Dragons, And Rainbow Dark Dragons immunity from all your card effects!"

"But Rainbow Pendulum Dragon isn't listed there. How did it still gain the effect?" Yuya asked still puzzled.

"You see my dragon also has a special ability. An ability that makes its name Rainbow Dragon. Oh, and speaking of special abilities my dragon has one more! You see when it destroys a special summoned monster I can destroy cards on your field equal to the Crystal cards in my Spell and Trap Zone! And with four that means both your monsters and your Pendulum cards are destroyed!" Four small rainbow circles appeared under each said card and shot up into the cards and destroyed them, "And for each card destroyed you take 700 points of damage! GO SHINING BURST OF THE RAINBOW!" The four rainbows then connected and then struck Yuya, sending him flying.

 **Yuya LP: 0**

 **Winner: Logan**

I took my cards on my disk and then put them in my deck. As my monsters disappeared from the field I watched Yuya get up and wipe himself down before walking towards me. He smiled and held out his hand, "Awesome duel Logan, you have some very impressive skills." I shook his hand and saw the others walk in. I turned to them and smiled before Yuzu's father came forward.

"Amazing Logan! That was a jam packed duel! Where'd you learn to duel with such passion and heat?" He asked. I thought for a second then remembered.

"My best friends taught me. They're the real prodigies. We're quite the bunch." I said. The teacher then got a fire in his eyes.

"Really!? Where are they now? I'd love to meet them." He said this and I looked down a little sad.

"Well that's the thing, we got separated and now i'm looking for them." I could feel the tension in the room. I looked back up and saw them all looking away. I was glad when Yuya finally looked back at me.

"Well if what you said is true about them being strong duelists then they'll most likely enter the Miami Championship. You should enter the tournament with the rest of us." He said to me.

'A tournament? Well knowing those three they love challenges. They'll probably enter to meet strong opponents.' I thought to myself.

"Oh yeah! Sign me up! Where do I register!?" I asked pumping my fist into the air.

"In order to enter you'll need six straight wins and then you'll be able to qualify. I'll arrange some duels for you." Syuzou said. I looked towards Yuya and he said he'd come cheer me on at my duels. I smiled and thought about my friends. I remembered the cards we got from Brendan and while I thought I pulled out Rainbow Pendulum Dragon.

'How did Brendan get you? Where did you come from? And where are the others now? I need to find them as soon as possible.'

* * *

 **Undefined POV 2**

"Armor change! Appear level 10! Dark Shaddoll Armor Break!" The man in the purple uniform placed the fusion monster onto the field and as he did, the El Shaddoll Shekhinaga on the fields armor was destroyed and revealed a shadowy figure. The figure jumped past the opponents Buster Blader and directly attacked the duelist behind it. The man screamed and his body was filled with a dark mist. The young man in the uniform turned around and held purple card he placed on his duel disk. The shadow figure then jumped into the card. On the card there was Shekhinaga's armor on the floor and pieces of mist coming from each piece connecting them all. In the center of the card there was the shadow figure and with it there was a sinister smile. As he started to walk away the card shone and the man smiled.

"He's here."

* * *

 **Undefined POV 3**

"Accel Synchro! Appear level 10! Shi-en The Master Of Forbidden Arts!" The young man on the motorcycle placed the synchro monster onto his duel runners disk and the white samurai appeared above the boy. The samurai then jumped into the air and slashed through the opponents Iron Chain Dragon. The opponents Duel Runner then skidded and halted. The boy in the runner that was still running properly accelerated forward and let the boy on it feel the wind in his face. As he kept going his card on his duel disk started to glow. The boy picked up the card and looked at it.

"Logan."

* * *

 **Undefined POV**

"Rank-Up XYZ Change! Come Rank 6! Madolche Prince Red Velvetier!" The boy in the tattered cloth placed the black card onto his duel disk and the candy knight appeared on his field. The knight then jumped forward and slashed the opponents Diamond Dire Wolf. The opponent fell onto the ground and the boy started walking towards the boy wearing the mask behind him. As he did his black card on his duel disk started to shine brightly. He looked down at the card and picked it up. The boy wearing the mask then took a step forward.

"Brendan, what's going on with Prince?" he asked the cloaked boy. The cloaked boy looked at him and smiled.

"It's Logan, he's awake."

* * *

 **So I know this chapter wasn't as long as some of the others but that's just because I couldn't cover a lot in this chapter. I'm hoping the later chapters are a bit longer but until then I hope you've enjoyed. Oh and I guess it's time I gave tha fan made cards a part explaining there effects huh? Ok here goes.**

 **Dark Shaddoll Fusion: ?**

 **Dark Shaddoll Armor Break: ATK: ? DEF: ? Effect: ?**

 **Rank-Up-Magic Sweet Force: Once per turn you can target one Madolche XYZ monster on your field. XYZ summon one Madolche monster from your extra deck that is of the same attribute and one rank higher using the Madolche monster targeted. (XYZ material attached to that monster also become XYZ material on the new monster.) This card can only be activated if Madolche Chateau is on the field.**

 **Madolche Prince Red Velvetier: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300, 3 level 6 Madolche monsters, Once per turn you can detach one XYZ material from this card, This monster gains the ability of the XYZ material detached. If the detached material was a Madolche XYZ monster then you do not need to detach XYZ material to activate the newly acquired effect. You can only use the new effect once during that turn.**

 **Legendary Trainer Of Shi-en: ATK: 500 DEF: 2000, 1 Tuner + 1 or non Tuner Six Samurai Monsters, During your opponents main phase, you can immediately after this effect resolves, synchro summon using this card you control (This is a quick effect). During the turn the synchro summoned monster this card was used to summon with, attacks or is attacked, it gains 1000 attack points if the opponents monster was summoned from the extra deck.**

 **Shi-en Master Of The Forbidden Arts: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500, 1 Six Samurai Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more Six Samurai Non-Tuner Synchro Monsters, This card can only be synchro summoned and can not be summoned by other ways, Once per turn you can send one spell or trap in your hand to the graveyard, then banish from both your and your opponents graveyard all spells and traps possible. Then inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each card banished by this effect. If this effect would reduce your opponents life points to zero, your opponent takes no damage from this effect.**

 **Rainbow Pendulum Dragon: ATK: 4000 DEF: 0, Pendulum Scale: 7, This card can only be pendulum summoned and can not be summoned by other ways, this cards name is always listed as Rainbow Dragon. Once per turn you can reveal this card in your hand and then increase one card in your pendulum zones scale by two for each Crystal monster in your spell and trap zone. You can only pendulum summon Crystal and Rainbow monsters the turn you activate this effect. If this card destroys an opponents special summoned monster, you can destroy cards on your opponents field equal to the number of Crystal monsters in your spell and trap zone, and then if you do inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent for each card destroyed by this effect. You can only control one Rainbow Pendulum Dragon.**

 **So how did you like the chapter? It was fun to write so I hoped you liked it. So thanks for reading and please give me some ideas for decks the 4 boys should face off against. Thanks again. Fly High!"**


	6. Chapter 6 The Rainbow In The Grave

**Chapter 6: The Rainbow In The Grave**

Right now I was on a bus heading to my first duel. Beside me, Yuya sat talking to Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya. As they talked I started to concentrate on my deck. I had kept checking it over and over again. Least to say I was nervous. Last night Yuya had taught me all about action duels and their rules. I wasn't sure if I could do this kind of dueling. I would have to rely a lot on my monsters and their powers. The bus stopped and we all got out. I looked ahead and found myself in front of a graveyard. There was an arching doorway and in faded letters it said, "Black Stone Duel School." I walked up through the doorway and as I did I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Well this is one hell of a place for my duel. Right guys?" I turned back behind me where they stood but instead I found no one, "What!? Yuya!? Where'd you guys go!?" I turned back around to try and find them but instead found a young girl standing right in front of me, "AGH! Where'd you come from!?"

The girl was wearing a brown frilly dress with a black bow in her long black hair. She had dark brown hair and what seemed to be black eyes. Her deadpan look on her face gave me the shivers. She had on black heels and on her left arm there was a black duel disk. She raised up her duel disk and looked at me keeping her deadpan look.

"Are you Logan?" She asked with no emotion.

"Y-yes, that's me." I stepped back and then activated the duel disk, "W-who wants to know" I asked her stuttering.

"Cherche. My name is Cherche." She activated her duel disk and then clicked a button on a remote in her hand. As she did, the graves around us changed and it became a field of bones.

"Field activate! Bone Sanctuary!" The computer voice screamed.

"W-wait! Where are Yuya and the others!?" I asked trying to delay the duel. She kept her look and took one step forward.

"Defeat me first." She said, again with no emotion. I quickly tried to remember the chant Yuya and Yuzu taught me.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action-!" We said together.

"DUEL!"

 **Logan LP: 4000**

 **Cherche LP: 4000**

I'll take the first move." She said as she grabbed one of the cards in her hand, "I set one monster face down and I end my turn." She placed the card and just stood there

'What!? That's it?' I asked myself

I looked towards her and noticed her deadpan look stayed even while she dueled. I stepped forward slightly and put my hands to my sides, "What did you do to my friends!?" I asked her a little peeved to say the least. She kept her blank expression and looked right at me.

"What does it matter? It's not like you actually need them." She said, showing as much emotion as before. I looked at her with disbelief.

"But friends help us get through everything. There what everyone has to keep them standing." I said trying to get my point across. She just jerked her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"Whatever, it's your move." She said. I placed my hand on my deck. I had to get my point across to this girl.

"Fine, my turn! I draw!" I drew my card and then added it to my hand before grabbing another card, "I summon my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" I placed my card and my cat appeared on the field and meowed.

 **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Level 3, EARTH, Beast, ATK: 1200 DEF: 400**

My cat was a pink panther with golden armor on its legs and its chest. In the middle of its golden chest piece there was a purple hexagonal Amethyst. The cat's eyes were a light blue. I jumped onto my Cat's back and she started running towards Cherche.

"Battle! My Amethyst Cat's special ability allows it to bypass your monster and attack you directly! But when it does the battle damage is halved!" My Cat jumped past her set monster and straight at her before my cat struck her in the chest.

 **Cherche LP: 3400**

"I'll lay a face down and end my turn!" I placed my face down and had Amethyst start running around looking for action cards.

As I ran around on the back of my Cat I looked at Cherche, "What do you have against friends?" I asked her, trying to buy time to find action cards. She just looked at me.

"They're useless. Friends only hold you back. I've learned. In this world it's kill, or be killed." She said, again not looking at me directly as she said this. I could tell she wasn't telling the whole story.

"My turn, draw." She calmly drew her card, "I activate a spell called Foolish Burial, it allows me to send my Wight Prince in my deck to the grave, which also allows me to send my Skull Servant and my Lady In Wight to the grave as well." She sent her three cards to her grave and then grabbed another card in her hand, "Next I'll activate Lightning Vortex. So by discarding the Skull Servant to my grave all your monster go bye bye." She discarded her card and three lightning bolts came down towards my Cat. I quickly jumped off of my Cat before the bolts hit it. I went back to the spot where the bolts hit and grabbed the purple gem that was left and put it in my pocket, "Next I activate Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field." She played the card and a black hole appeared on the middle of the field before her face down was sucked inside the hole.

"B-but why would you do that? All you did was destroy your own monster." I said very confused. I clicked on her grave on her side of the field from my duel disk and found all the names of the monsters in her grave were named Skull Servant.

"Because now I summon from my hand King Of The Skull Servants." She placed the card and all the bones around the graveyard came together into a purple robe.

 **King Of The Skull Servants, Level 1, DARK, Zombie, ATK: ? DEF: 0**

The King was a purple tattered robe, above the robes head hole was a floating skull and in the arm sleeves there were bone hands.

"Question amount of attack? What will I take from a battle with that?" I asked still running around looking for action cards just in case.

"You see my King has a special ability. An ability that gives my King 1000 attack points for each Skull Servant in my grave. And the abilities of each monster in my grave has an ability that makes their names Skull Servant, for a total of five thousand attack points."

 **King Of The Skull Servants ATK: 5000**

I looked on in horror, 'Just one attack from that thing and I'm through. I gotta get an Action Card!' I told myself. I started running as fast as I could around the graveyard.

"Battle. My King shall attack you directly and finish you with one move. Go King. Grave Supremacy! She finally raised her voice surprisingly. When the attack was ordered the King created a ball of bones that he threw at me. I turned and couldn't find any action cards. So I decided to activate my trap card.

"I activate my trap Breakthrough Skill!" The trap showed a white monster coming from a shattered glass sphere, "So now I can negate your monsters effects for this the rest of this turn, meaning your King is going down in power!" From the trap the white monster came and started grabbing and clinging onto the King. As it did the ball of bones lost its speed and fell onto the ground, "Phew." I said relieved.

"I end my turn, my King's attack now returns to normal." As she said this the white monster stopped hanging onto the King and fell into a black hole.

I stood straight up and again looked at her, but this time with a more stern look, "How dare you!" I screamed at her. She looked taken aback by this and opened her mouth surprised.

"Wha-? Why?" She asked looking at me, finally showing some emotion. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her angrily.

"Why would you hurt hurt your monsters like that!? Just to gain power!? How could you!? Our monsters are supposed to be our friends!" She stayed in disbelief until she finally composed herself.

"Like I said, friend are useless to me. All I need is power, so I can't be hurt." She again looked away.

"Fine! My turn! Draw!" I drew my card and took it and another card in my hand, "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Crystal Protector and Scale 5 Crystal Vanguard! With these two monsters I can now Pendulum Summon! But not before I activate Rainbow Pendulum Dragon's special ability to bump up Vanguard's Scale from 5 to 7!" I did this and Vanguard's yellow 5 turned into a yellow 7, "Now I can Pendulum Summon monsters leveled 3 to 6 all at once! Appear my Crystal Partner!" The rainbow colored hole appeared and one dark yellow comet fell onto my field, "I Pendulum Summon my level 6, Crystal King!"

 **Crystal King, Level 6, EARTH, Warrior,**

 **Pendulum Scale: 4, ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000**

Crystal King was wearing a blue butterfly mask with a white outline. The mask covered all his face and only showed his mouth which revealed red lips. He had white hair with a blue crown. He wore a blue robe with a white stripe down the middle of the robe. In his right hand there was a giant blue shield. On the shield there were 7 gems, all of different colors.

"Now I activate my own King's ability! Sense I control two Crystal cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can reduce the largest of the two scales to 1 and summon one Rainbow Dragon from my hand disregarding its summoning conditions!" King lifted his shield and in the middle a yellow 7 appeared. It then slowly went down until it went all the way down to 1.

The yellow 1 then disappeared and then it reappeared under my Vanguard, "Now come! My Rainbow Pendulum Dragon!" My blue and red dragon appeared and then roared with its 4000 attack points.

"You may have a strong monster, but my King is still stronger than that dragon will ever be." Cherche said keeping her calm look. I clicked on my own grave in my duel disk and clicked on the only card in my grave.

"I activate the second ability of Breakthrough Skill in my grave! I banish it from my grave and one of your monsters loses all of its abilities for the rest of this turn!" Another hole appeared in the middle of the field and from it came the white monster. It grabbed onto the King and reduced its attack to zero once again.

"Now battle! Finish this duel my dragon! RAINBOW SPIRAL BURST!" My dragon flew up and a rainbow appeared from its mouth. It got close before Cherche grabbed an Action card at her feet.

"I activate the Action Card disappearing act. So now my monster is sent back to my hand until the end of this turn, and your attack is negated." Her King disappeared and reappeared in her hand and while that happened my rainbow from my dragon disappeared.

"Maybe that attack was negated but my King can still attack! Go King! Circle Shield!" King jumped into the air before throwing his shield. That shield flew before hitting Cherche and ricocheting and coming back to King.

 **Cherche LP: 1800**

"I'll end my turn with a face down." I placed my card face down and as I ended my turn, her King appeared on the field.

"Pathetic." She calmly said. I was surprised by this and took a step backwards, "Desperate moves can't save you. You must have things planned out since the beginning. You can't rely on stupid bonds. They're pointless." She once again looked away but this time I didn't stay quiet.

"Just stop it!" She looked at me again, surprised and with her mouth hung open, "Stop putting up this act! It's easy to see you had friends! I can tell by that look! What changed in you!?" I interrogated her. She turned but I could still hear her soft, quiet voice.

"I'll tell you what changed. They left me. I was all alone. Abandoned by the people I thought were my friends. They are gone and I have no one any more." She turned back around and wiped the one stray tear trickling down her face, "You wouldn't understand." I just stood there and felt the irony in her statement.

"It's my turn, draw." She looked at her newly drawn card and instantly activated it, "I activate my spell Rise Of The Skull Servants." She played her card and it appeared on the field. The card depicted Wight Prince, Lady In Wight, and King Of The Skull Servants falling into a purple swirling hole with skulls all around the perimeter of the hole, "So I now banish all Skull Servants from my grave and one King Of The Skull Servants on my field. And I instantly summon my most wicked beast!" She surprisingly rose her voice, "Darkest hole of the dead. Be the gateway from the living to the dead. Destroy all those in my path! GO! PIT OF THE SKULL SERVANTS!"

 **Pit Of The Skull Servants, Level 1, DARK, Zombie, ATK: ? DEF: 0**

"Not another question attack." I said worried, this girl was scaring me with her new angry version.

"This'll show you! My Pit's ability gives it 1500 ATK points for each of my banished Zombie type monsters!" She screamed this and the Skulls all in the graveyard went inside of the Pit.

 **Pit Of The Skull Servants, ATK:9000**

"This time you're done!" Go Pit attack that King with Unending Death!" The Pit moved forward and went under my King and my King started falling.

"I won't lose now! I activate my trap Protection Of Gems!" My trap showed Crystal Protector creating a barrier that was holding back a blast of fire. Behind him there was Amethyst Cat comforting Ruby Carbuncle, "So now by destroying one of my cards in my Pendulum Zone, my monsters can't be destroyed and I take no damage from battles involving them! Thank you Protector! I'm sorry!" Protector flew from his Pendulum Zone and quickly into the Pit. He grabbed my King and threw him out of the Pit while he kept falling. I placed Protector in my Extra Deck and watched King land.

"I end my turn." She used her hand to signify she was done. Her Pit then came back over to her side and stayed there.

I grabbed Protector from my Extra Deck and held him tightly, "Thanks for the save buddy." I said to the card. I looked up and saw a confused Cherche.

"Why are you thanking a card? It did its job, there's no reason to thank it. It's gone now. So what?" She sincerely asked. I clenched my fists and stared at her.

"It's because I respect my monsters! I realize what I put them through hurts them. And when they hurt, I hurt. Just like when my friends hurt, I hurt as well. Maybe your friends left you. But they must have done it for a good reason!" This time she didn't look away, but instead let the tears flow freely, "I'll show you what my bonds give me!" I placed my hand on the top of my deck.

"Then it's my turn! I DRAW!" I drew my card and took it, "This is the end for your Pit! I summon my Crystal Child!" I took the card and placed it on my disk, summoning it.

 **Crystal Child, Level 2, EARTH, Spellcaster, Pendulum Scale: 1, ATK: 600 DEF:300**

Child was a young baby wearing a yellow robe way to large for the young child. It wore yellow slippers and a yellow wizard hat that had silver stars and moons on it. In his right chubby hand there was a yellow rattle. The child's hat fell on its face and the child started crying. King then came over and started comforting the child.

"That cry baby can't do anything to my Pit!" Cherche screamed as she finally stopped crying. Her screaming only made the Child cry even more. I threw my left hand forward and Child started glowing. Child then stopped crying and started laughing because of the light.

"Don't judge my monsters! Unlike you I respect my monsters! I won't let them be banished like you do! And now I'll save all our monsters! I activate the ability of my Child! Now by sending it, my Amethyst Cat, my Crystal King, and my Rainbow Pendulum Dragon being treated as Rainbow Dragon to the deck, I can summon one level 10 Crystal monster from my deck!" I got out Amethyst's gem from my pocket and it disappeared along with the other said monsters, "Appear great and righteous knight of the 7 gems! Transcend our world and save all the life of the world! Now appear! My Crystal Knight!"

 **Crystal Knight, Level 10, EARTH, Warrior, ATK: 1500 DEF: 2300**

Knight was a young, teenage boy. He wore an orange suit of armor that had 7 different colored gems. Two gems were on each arm piece. One on the chest piece, and one in each leg piece. On the chest piece there was a glowing purple amethyst. Knight had a short sword in his right hand and in the hilt if the sword there was a purple glowing gem.

"It won't work! That monster can't do anything to me!" She screamed at me. Knight then threw his sword onto the ground and a hole of light appeared underneath the swords blade.

"Prepare to eat those words! Knight's special ability now activates! So now all monsters in both our graves and our banished zones are returned to our decks! And hey, I have no monsters in my grave or in my banished zone! But look who does!" Knight's sword flew into the air, and following its motion, Cherche's monsters appeared. They were then absorbed by the sword. The sword then fell but before it could fall all the way, Knight grabbed the sword and pointed it at Cherche. The blade kept glowing and as it grew brighter and brighter so did the blade itself. When it was almost as long as the knight, the light shot out of the blade and hit Cherche's duel disk, returning all her banished monsters to her deck, "And since you've lost all those banished monsters, your Pit is losing some attack points!" The Pit grew smaller and smaller until it was as small as my hand.

 **Pit Of The Skull Servants, ATK: 0**

"You may have the power to defeat my Pit now but my Pit has one more special ability! If it's destroyed I can banish one Zombie type monster in my hand and then instantly summon it back to the field!" She grabbed a card in her hand which I was pretty sure was the said Zombie type monster. Instead of saying anything I just stood there. I looked at Knight at he did the same to me. I nodded to him and he smirked. He then turned back around and rose his sword. As he did a golden aura surrounded his body.

 **Crystal Knight ATK: 3000**

"Wha-!? But how!?" She asked stepping back and holding her hands in a defensive type of way. I pointed towards Knight and let him shine even brighter.

"I'll tell you how! Knight's ability! You see as long as there are no monsters in my grave or my banished zone my Knight's attack points double! Let's finish this Knight! I attack your Pit! Go Knight! Gem Transcendence!" Knight jumped up and then flew into the small Pit. He flew into the dark spiral and stopped upright. He held out his sword and started spinning. The sword hit the darkness and absorbed it. He then flew up out of the small hole and landed on the ground. He then started running towards Cherche. He jumped into the air and then again started flipping creating a buzzsaw. He then came down and slashed through Cherche sending her flying.

"AGHHHH!"

 **Cherche LP: 0**

 **Winner: Logan**

Knight turned around and smiled at me which I returned. I watched him disappear and as he did I started running to where Cherche had landed. When I got there all I found was a dirt track that was left from her sliding. I looked around but found no other trace of the girl. As I looked I was surprised to see Yuya and the kids looking just as confused as I did.

"Yuya! What happened? Where did you guys go?" I asked putting the Cherche ordeal to the side for a moment.

"I'm not sure. One minute we're with you the next we're here. What happened?" He asked.

"I dueled this weird girl named Cherche. But now I can't find her." I said still a bit worried on the whole situation with Cherche.

* * *

After I told them about the duel in its entirety we decided to stay for a while longer trying to find Cherche but with no luck. After about an hour of looking we decided it would just be best to leave and prepare for my next duel.

* * *

In an alley by the Black Stone Duel School there was an unconscious Cherche and a cloaked figure with headphones around his neck. He bent down and layed her on the ground. He was about to leave before Cherche woke up and looked up at the cloaked figure. He looked back at her before taking out a card and placing it on his duel disk. When he did an owl with a pancake on his head materialized. He then grabbed onto the owl's talons and flew up onto one of the buildings.

* * *

 **YE HAH SUMMER VACA! Maybe now i'll have more time to write and play games. But now it's time for the card effects.**

 **Disappearing Act: When a monster you control is targeted for an attack, add the targeted monster to your hand. The attack is negated and after the battle phase, special summon that monster from your hand.**

 **Crystal King: Monster Effect, Once per turn if you control two Crystal monsters in your Pendulum Zones, you can decrease the largest of the scales to 1 and special summon one Rainbow Dragon from your hand disregarding its summoning conditions.**

 **Pendulum Effect, ?**

 **Rise Of The Skull Servants: Banish all Skull Servants in your grave and one King Of The Skull Servants from your field. Then special summon one Pit Of The Skull Servants from your deck. You can only activate Rise Of The Skull Servants once per turn.**

 **Pit Of The Skull Servants: Monster Effect, This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set, this card cannot be special summoned except by Rise Of The Skull Servants and by its own effect. This card's attack is equal to 1500 times the number of banished Zombie type monsters. If this card is destroyed and sent to the grave, you can banish one Zombie type monster from your hand and special summon this card from your grave. You can only control one Pit Of The Skull Servants.**

 **Crystal Child: Monster Effect, Once per turn you can send this card you control along with one Crystal Beast (Either in your monster zone or your spell and trap zone), One Crystal Pendulum monster, and one Rainbow Dragon to your deck, and if you do special summon one level 10 Crystal Pendulum monster from your deck.**

 **Pendulum Effect: ?**

 **Crystal Knight: Monster Effect, This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set, This card can only be Special summoned by the effect of Crystal Child or by being Pendulum Summoned. When this card is Special Summoned send all cards in both graveyards and banished zones back to the deck. As long as there are no monsters in your grave and banished zone this monster's attack is doubled. You can only control one Crystal Knight.**

 **Pendulum Effect, ?**

 **Welp hope you liked the chapter, it was fun to write and I can't wait to see if you guys liked it too. If you did please review for me. I'd love to hear all of your advice on writing. Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Rainbow VS The Dragon

Chapter 7: The Rainbow VS The Dragon

I ran through the city going as fast as I could trying to reach my next duel. As I ran I looked in front of me the whole time. I was super late and I wanted to get to the duel school as quickly as I could. See I was up late trying to find any information on my friends and their where abouts. Unfortunately I came up with nothing and in the process got no sleep to boot. I turned a corner and looked up to see the duel school where my duel would take place.

"Fairy Tail Duel School." I said looking at the giant building. It looked more like a castle then a school. On the very top of the building there was a giant golden bell. On a banner in the middle of the building there was a winged bird looking creature. I walked forward and opened the wooden doors. As I did, a body came flying at me. I quickly jumped out of the way and looked at the man who almost hit me.

He was wearing mostly black. He wore a black cloak and tan pants that reached down to his black boots. He had black spiky hair and even had red eyes. He jumped up and looked at me for a second before running back inside screaming.

"You're gonna pay for that Dragneel!" I looked inside and saw the black haired man go up to a man with pink spiky hair and punch him right in the face, sending him flying into a wall. The pinky wore a plated, white scarf and a navy and orange opened jacket. He had on white shorts and wore black sandals. I walked fully inside the building and looked around. The place looked more like a bar then a school. There were many tables and there was also a giant stage. I looked around for someone to talk to about my duel. I looked and I found a girl who looked about my age. She had blue hair and was wearing a green scaled dress. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, um i'm here for a duel. Is there anyone I can talk to about it?" I asked her. She smiled and pointed to a small old man sitting on the bar.

"Sure, our teacher is over there. You should talk to him about it." She held out her hand to me, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Wendy." I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Logan." I let go of her hand and started walking towards her teacher. He had a big bushy moustache and two pieces of hair on the side of his head. He had a maroon button up shirt on and navy shorts on. He also had brown shoes on and wore a tan cloak. I finally got to him and waved my hand.

"Hello sir. I'm here for my duel against one of your students." He looked at me and smiled. He then stood up and screamed.

"Would you two stop fighting for one moment! We have a guest!" The two fighting men stopped instantly and stood at attention.

"Yes sir!" The pinky said.

"Psh, push over." The black haired man said.

"What was that Redfox!?" He screamed at him. They got into fighting stances but before they could do anything a red haired woman clad in armor appeared between them and punched them both in the back of their head knocking them to the ground.

"That's enough you two! Don't you know how to behave!?" She asked them sternly. They just stayed quiet and slowly stood up. The man beside me then stood up and everyone else in the hall hushed themselves. The man then looked at me.

"Sorry about those two, they really like to fight." He said rubbing the back of his head. I shook my head and smiled.

"It's fine, I get it. Nice to meet you sir. I'm Logan Clear." I said to him.

"Ah, it's nice to see some people have respect now a days. My name is Makarov and this is my duel school." He extended his arm showing me the hall, "Here we teach many ways of dueling including Equip spells, Supporting spells, and even Spirit monsters." He then motioned for a few of the members to come over, "And then here are my best students, each with a different style." In this group there were two I didn't recognize. One was a blonde girl. She wore a blue and white jacket and a blue skirt. The other was a tall man. He surprisingly didn't wear a shirt but instead just wore a silver necklace and green khaki shorts being held up by a belt. I waved my hand and looked at them

"It's nice to meet you all I'm Logan." The redhead then stepped forward.

"Good to meet you. I'm Erza." She said. Then the blonde stepped forward.

"I'm Lucy. So nice to meet you." She waved at me before Wendy stepped up.

"Of course you already know me." She put her hands behind her back and then the man without a shirt looked at me.

"Yo my names Gray, nice to meet ya." He put his hands in his pockets and then the blacked haired man inspected me.

"Your pretty scrawny. You make shrimp look like a mountain." He said still looking at me. I sweatdropped and looked at Wendy.

"That's Gajeel. He's nice once you get to know him." She said. Gajeel finally stopped looking at me and stepped back. The pink haired man then stepped forward and put his hands behind his head.

"And i'm Natsu. There now can me and Gajeel finish our match?" He asked Makarov. He then responded.

"No! You have a duel against this young man! Now go get your disk!" Natsu sighed and walked away looking for his disk. Lucy started following him.

"I better help him. He can't even find his cards without me." She walked away and helped Natsu. Makarov then looked at Erza.

"Erza can you get the action field ready?" He asked her. She nodded her head and walked away. I was left with Gajeel, Wendy, and Gray.

"So what kind of deck do you use Short Stack?" Gajeel asked me. I took out my cards and placed them in my duel disks holder.

"Um there called Crystals. Although my main monster is a dragon." Gajeel looked at me and then started laughing. I was confused to say the least, "What's so funny?" I asked him. He finally stopped laughing.

"I just thought about how utterly you're gonna be beat." He said to me

"What!? Why!?" I asked him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Because you're facing the master of dragons." I looked at him and then looked at Wendy.

"See Natsu is a strong duelist by himself but when you show him a dragon he goes from good to great. No dragon has ever beat his deck and because of that he's gained the name Dragon Slayer." She said. Now I was really nervous. I had Wendy guide me to the field which was the giant stage. Natsu was already there and had on his disk. The disk was red and was a little bigger than mine. Probably to accommodate for his larger muscle.

"Good luck, your gonna need it." He said as the field generated. Both our disks activated and the computer voice yelled.

"Field Activate! Dragons Nest!" The voice said. The field we were on was a giant nest made of sticks. Holding the nest up was a giant tree which trunk swerved like a water slide. The branches of the tree did the same.

"Duelist locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action-!" We said together.

"DUEL!"

 **Logan LP: 4000**

 **Natsu LP: 4000**

"I'll take the first move!" I said grabbing a card in my hand, "I summon Crystal Queen from my hand!" I placed the card and my monster appeared.

 **Crystal Queen, Level 4, EARTH, Spellcaster, Pendulum Scale: 6, ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500**

Crystal Queen was a tall woman with white hair that was put up in a ponytail. She wore a white combat skirt that had red streaks running down it. She had on white high heels and also wore a white glove on her right hand, and a red glove on her left. In her right gloved hand was a white rapier that she held in front of her at all times.

"Now my Queen's effect activates!" Queen turned over her rapier, and with both hands struck it into the ground creating a white mist all around the field, "Now since she was normal summoned I can add one Crystal monster to my hand from my deck! I add Crystal Knight!" I grabbed the card and slid it into my hand. The mist then disappeared from the field and Queen returned to her regular stance, "I end my turn with that." I gave my turn and then started running around the field. I jumped from the nest and onto one of the swerving tree trunks looking for action cards. Natsu started to follow me.

"Hey flame for brains! Try to at least not get totally demolished by this kid okay?" I heard this from out of the field and then I saw in a small transparent hole Gray with his shirt off yelling into the field. Natsu the got an angry look on his face.

"Shut it ice queen! Once I'm done with him I'm coming after you!" I laughed at the little bickering and then looked back to the duel and saw Natsu jump off the trunk of the tree and into the air.

"My turn! Draw!" He drew his card and quickly grabbed another as he kept falling, "I summon Suanni, Fire Of The Yang Zing!" He played the card onto his disk and landed on the flying creature.

 **Suanni, Fire Of The Yang Zing, Level 4, FIRE, Wyrm, ATK: 1900 DEF: 0**

The dragon like looking creature was what looked to be see through. The red tail was transparent along with its red arms. The body was red along with its head and its thin wings. On its chest there was a triangular piece of golden armor which inside had a green orb. On its head there were two black horns that had three small green orbs on each horn. Natsu stood on the Wyrms back and pointed at me and Queen sliding down the tree.

"Battle! I attack your Queen with my Suanni!" Suanni swooped down and flew in front of me. Natsu looked me in the eye and then smirked. I furrowed my eyebrows and jumped off the trunk as Suanni opened its mouth, about to fire its attack. As I fell I grabbed onto one of the branches of the tree. I swung around on the branch and then used my momentum to to sling myself upwards. I landed on the branch and saw on one of the leaves there was a card with an A on it. I grabbed the card and looked at it. As Suanni sent the fire blast at me I played the card in the slot on my disk.

"Action card! Wings Of The Supreme Dragon!" The Action card depicted a Red-Eyes Black Dragon flying away from a blast of fire, "So now instead of attacking Queen, I change the attack target of your Suanni to me!" Queen landed on to the branch I was on and looked at me concerned. I gave her a thumbs up and as I did two white transparent wings appeared on her back. She flew up and the fire missed her. But unfortunately it didn't miss me and I took the attack head on sending me flying off the branch, "Ugh!"

 **Logan LP: 2100**

I fell from the branch and tried to grab onto it but to no avail. I fell back first and tried to find anything to latch onto. As I frantically looked around I felt something grab my hand. I looked up and saw that Queen had quickly flown down and had saved me. She gave me a thumbs up and smiled at me which I returned. She put me down on a branch and she landed beside me. Once she touched the branch her wings flashed and then disappeared. Natsu then had Suanni fly down to me and looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Wow! I didn't expect that! You could have had reduced the damage you would've taken by just destroying Queen. Are you trying to lose?" He asked scratching his head. I was about to reply before I heard someone from the outside reply for me.

"Natsu! Don't you realize!? He sees his cards as his comrades and doesn't want them hurt! How dense can you be!" I looked to where the voice had spoke and saw Erza was the one that had screamed at Natsu. I laughed and looked at Natsu.

"She's right. I don't want my friends to be hurt." Queen smiled and held out her Rapier ready for a fight, "You've got some good friends. I'm guessing they're the reason you want to enter the championship." I said. Natsu just shook his head.

"Nope. I just want to face some strong opponents." I laughed and then placed my hand on my deck.

"Well then I think i'm pretty strong! So Let's get this duel pumped to the max! I draw!" I drew my card and looked at it. I took the newly drawn card and Crystal Knight in my hand.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Crystal Child and Scale 7 Crystal Knight!" I played the two cards on the outer sides of my

disk, "Now each of their Pendulum Abilities activate! We start now with Knight's Ability!" From his Zone, Knight pointed his sword at Child, who in turn started to glow, "Now since Knight was placed in my Pendulum Zone when another Crystal monster is in the Other Zone I can place one Crystal Beast from my deck or my hand to my Spell and Trap Zone! I choose to send Amber Mammoth!" Knight shot a beam of light from his Sword towards my feet and an orange Amber appeared at where the light was shot. I grabbed it and placed it in my pocket.

"Wow! I heard about Pendulum Summoning! It sounds amazing! Natsu said looking awestruck. I smiled, glad I was having an impact him.

"Well I'm not done just yet! Now Child's ability activates!" Child held up its rattle and pointed it at Knight. Knight then started to glow just as Child had done, "So now, since a Crystal monster was placed in my opposite Pendulum Zone while Child is in my Pendulum Zone I can add another Crystal Beast to my Spell and Trap Zone from my deck or my hand! I add Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!" Child pointed it's rattle at my feet and another white beam shot out and when it dispersed a light blue Cobalt was all that was left. I added the gem to my pocket where Mammoth was.

"So what comes now?" Natsu asked me smiling all the while. I just smiled back and took one more card from my hand.

"Now it's time to fly! I activate the special ability of Rainbow Pendulum Dragon in my hand! So now for each of my Gems on the field, my Knights Scale is going up by 2 for each!" The two gems in my pocket started to glow, as did Knight. His yellow 7 then turned into an 11.

"Now! It's time! For the Rainbow to appear! I using the set Pendulum Scale can summon monsters Level 1 through 10 all at once! Oh great mysterious method! Bestow upon me the ability to fly high over the rainbow! Pendulum Summon! Appear my Rainbow Spectrum of monsters!" The Rainbow hole appeared and from it came one blue comet and one giant rainbow, "Come Crystal King!" Knight appeared on the field in attack mode. He then twirled his shield before landing on the branch.

The Rainbow then parted like a curtain and the silhouette of a dragon appeared, "The calm before and after the storm! Appear great and mighty dragon of mystifying powers of the pendulum! Come! Level 10! Rainbow Pendulum Dragon!" My dragon roared with its 4000 attack points before coming beside the branch we were on. I then jumped onto my dragon's back before grabbing a card in my hand, "I now activate my spell **Crystal Kingdom**!" The card depicted a giant castle surrounded by many different Crystal monsters including Knight, King, Queen, and Child. They were all holding out their hands in an inviting manner, "So now since I control a Crystal monster that's a Warrior and a Crystal monster that's a Spellcaster, I can instantly summon one Crystal monster from my deck!" I said this and the Castle depicted in the card appeared beside my King and my Queen. The drawbridge came down and the shadow of a Jester appeared, "Now come! Crystal Jack!" The monster in the castle ran out of the castle and jumped into the air.

 **Crystal Jack, Level 5, EARTH, Warrior, Pendulum Scale: 3, ATK: 2300 DEF: 2200**

Jack was an older Crystal compared to the rest. He wore a regular Court Jester outfit. It was blue and white and had two bells on each branching part of his hat. In his right hand there was a black microphone. He wore a smile that made all the other Crystals on the field smile, "Now I activate Jack's ability!" Jack started to start dancing and he started to glow. When he started to glow, the glow reached to King and Queen and they started glowing too, "So now since he was summoned and I have a Crystal Warrior and a Crystal Spellcaster I get to add a special card to my hand! I add **Knight's Oath**!" I added the card and my monsters stopped glowing.

"Heheh you've just given me more of a chance to beat you!" Natsu screamed, "That dragon of yours looks tough but i'm gonna be taking it down! I'm fired up now!"

"I won't give you a chance to beat my dragon! Battle! I attack your Suanni with my Crystal Jack!" Jack came in close to Suanni and screamed into its mic. The shock destroyed Suanni but luckily Natsu had jumped off the flying creature.

 **Natsu LP: 3600**

"I activate Suanni's effect! Since he was destroyed I can summon one Yang Zing monster from my deck in defense mode!" The dust that was left from Suanni morphed until it took the shape of a blue turtle, "I summon Bixi, Water Of The Yang Zing!" The Turtle fully materialized onto the field and Natsu had him come on to the branch he was standing on.

 **Bixi, Water Of The Yang Zing, Level 2, WATER, Wyrm, ATK: 0 DEF: 2000**

Bixi was a blue spiritual turtle. He had a giant beard and hair that reached down to its front paws. He had one whisker on his two cheeks. He had two blue horns with three yellow gems in each. On his chest there was another gem in a triangular case just like Suanni's.

'Damn! That Bixi has enough defense to stop Queen and King! The only way I'm taking that turtle down is if I attack with my Rainbow Pendulum Dragon!' I looked up at my dragon, 'Even if I do attack with my dragon that turtle probably has the same effect as Suanni! He'll just bring out another Yang Zing! Which means I gotta hit him with my strong monsters first, and my weak second!' I jumped onto my dragon's back and pointed at Bixi, 'Wait that's it!'

"I attack Bixi with Rainbow Pendulum Dragon! Rainbow Spiral Burst!" My dragon shot his rainbow out of his mouth it came and destroyed Bixi. All that was left was blue dust.

"My Bixi's effect activates! So now I summon yet another Yang Zing from my deck in attack position! Now time to bring a monster you won't be able to stop! Taotie, Shadow Of The Yang Zing!" The blue mist then transformed into a giant black and red shadow.

 **Taotie, Shadow Of The Yang Zing, Level 5, DARK, Wyrm, ATK: 2200 DEF: 0**

Standing on four legs, Taotie had many different red markings all over the Wyrms body. He had giant black wings and had two arms on the side of its body. Above its arms there were arching columns with red rings in each arch. On its head along with its sharp teeth there were turquoise horns with blue gems in them. On each side of its face, whiskers were inhabited.

"Heh, there's no way my Taotie will be beaten by your Queen or your King. Guess your turns gonna end." He said waving his hand around. I lightly smirked before a small rainbow circle appeared underneath Taotie. The circle then sprung upwards and destroyed Taotie. The rainbow then came down and hit Natsu dead on, "Agh!"

 **Natsu LP: 2900**

"Gah! Well then, guh! Wasn't expecting that! Let me guess. It's that dragon's effect, right?" He asked standing up finally after taking the attack head on. I nodded and smirked.

'And now since it wasn't destroyed by battle he won't be able to summon another Yang Zing.' I thought this and looked at Natsu.

"That was a good move but if you were hoping to be saved by that effect it won't help. Cause all my Wyrms can activate their effects being destroyed by battle or by card effects." The dark mist then started to form into another of the Wyrms, "So now come forth Jiaotu, Darkness Of The Yang Zing!" From the mist a new beastly monster appeared in defense mode.

 **Jiaotu, Darkness Of The Yang Zing, Level 2, DARK, Wyrm, Tuner, ATK: 0 DEF: 2000**

Like the rest of the Yang Zings this one was a dragon like creature. It also had the characteristics of a serpent in its long slender body. He had purple and gold plated armor all over his body. He had ghostly horns and a wicked and creepy smile. On his face there were giant eyebrows and four whiskers. The whiskers on the front of his face were connected by a ring.

'A tuner? But, that can only mean-!' I gasped and started trembling. I saw my monsters turn around and look at me confused. I clutched my chest and I started breathing heavily. I almost fell off of my dragons back but I regained my footing.

"That dragon is strong! It just makes me more fired up! I'm gonna show you my strength now! So can you end your turn?" I heard everyone on the outside of the field fall to the ground in disbelief.

"Natsu can't you ever just be a little bit patient?" Lucy asked him from the outside the field. Natsu just rubbed the back of his head and laughed. I grabbed a card and placed it in the a lot of my disk.

"I l-lay a face down, and-and I end my turn." I layer the card and then just stared into space.

"What's wrong with you? Scared?" He asked. Little did he know how correct he really was. I just shook my head and signaled my hand to him.

"Just take your turn please." I said still trembling. I knew what was coming. And I couldn't stop it.

"Fine, whatever. I'll take my turn. Draw." He drew his card and slid it into his slot on his own duel disk, "I activate my spell Yang Zing Creation!" The spell showed one of the Yang Zings I hadn't met yet coming to the ground in a yellow comet. Above the comet was the dark sky with many stars. Some of the stars connected and became a constellation.

"So now I send the three Yang Zing monsters you destroyed back to the deck and then draw 2 more cards!" He placed the three cards in his grave back into his deck and then drew two more cards, "perfect! I'll now play one of these cards I just got! Let's go! I play the spell **Yang Zing Sacrifice**!" This new spell showed Suanni bursting into flames and inside of the flames there was Taotie Emerging from the fire, "So now I destroy one of my Yang Zings in my field and then summon one Yang Zing from my hand! So say goodbye to my Jiaotu!" Jiaotu was compiled into a scrap of dust and from it came an old monster I had already seen.

"Welcome back to the field Taotie!" His Shadow monster appeared and roared at my own dragon. I was then finally got ahold of myself and finally started fully watching the battle.

"But that's not all. Since my Jiaotu was destroyed another Yang Zing will take his place! Come now! Chiwen, Light Of The Yang Zing! From the mist that remained of Jiaotu a light in all his dark monsters finally shone. It almost made me smile before I realized what the monster was.

 **Chiwen, Light Of The Yang Zing, Level 1, LIGHT, Wyrm, Tuner, ATK:0 DEF:0**

Looking at the monster I should have felt anything but sick. Sick to my stomach. Chiwen was a serpent made completely of armor. The armor seemed to be made completely of light. Unlike most of the Yang Zings he did not have whiskers on him. He though did have horns on his head that were white like the rest of his body. And he also had turquoise gems in his horns. I felt like throwing up.

"Heheh but I'm not done yet! I now summon from my hand Bi'an, Earth Of The Yang Zing!" Another of his monsters appeared but I care less. All I cared for was preparing myself for what was to come.

 **Bi'an, Earth Of The Yang Zing, Level 3, EARTH, Wyrm, ATK: 1600 DEF: 0**

Bi'an had a serpent like body and all over it there were tiger markings. It's mane was very large and ran all down its back. It unlike Chiwen did have whiskers and on its two horns were three green gems. I just was ready. Ready for him to make my life hell.

"Now let's do this! I tune my level 3 Bi'an and my level 5 Taotie with my level 1 Chiwen!" Bi'an and Taotie flew up and became 8 shining stars. Chiwen then became a green ring. I wasn't ready.

"Oh great dragon of the mist! Come and fly to me with your beautiful wings and assure my victory with your blinding light! Purge the world of the evil and the darkness! Synchro Summon! Behold my great friend! Chaofeng, Phantom Of The Yang Zing!"

 **Chaofeng, Phantom Of The Yang Zing, Level 9, LIGHT, Wyrm, Synchro, ATK:2800 DEF:2200**

My heart was pounding and all I could feel was the throbbing in my head. I clutched my head and felt my memories rush back.

* * *

"Go Synchro Summon! Appear my strongest monster! Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En!" Kevin laid his card onto the desk he was sitting at. He then threw his hand forward.

"And now I'll attack you directly with my Shi En!"

 **Logan LP: 0**

 **Winner: Kevin**

Kevin then looked down at Logan disappointed. He then shook his head, "Logan come on! How many times do I have to ask you? Please! Use the Synchro monster and the Tuner I gave you!" Kevin scolded. Logan just looked down.

"I'm sorry Kevin. You know I don't like those kinds of cards. I try but I can never truly understand their powers." Kevin just sighed and scratched his head.

"Logan, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just want you to win more often. And to do that you'll need to get stronger. The quickest way to do that is to use these cards." Kevin said to Logan before Logan sighed.

"I just don't get it."

* * *

 **Well then, it's done, I'm done, time for bed. Must sleep but must write card effects. Gah I'm going now.**

 **Crystal Child, Pendulum Effect: Once per turn if a Crystal monster is placed in your opposite Pendulum Zone, you can put one Crystal Beast monster from your hand or deck into your Spell and Trap Zone**

 **Crystal Knight, Pendulum Effect: Once per turn if this card is placed in your Pendulum Zone while another Crystal monster is in your other Pendulum Zone you can place one Crystal Beast monster from your hand or deck into your Spell and Trap Zone**

 **Crystal Queen, Monster Effect: When this card is normal or flip summoned, you can add one Crystal Pendulum monster from your deck to your hand**

 **Pendulum Effect:?**

 **Crystal Jack, Monster Effect: If you control Crystal Warrior type monster, and a Crystal Spellcaster type monster when this card is summoned you can add one Knight's Oath from your deck to your hand.**

 **Pendulum Effect: ?**

 **Crystal Kingdom, Normal Spell: You can only activate this card if you control one Crystal Spellcaster and one Crystal Warrior type monster. When you activate this card instantly summon one Crystal Monster from your deck. This summon can not be negated.**

 **Knight's Oath, Spell type: ?, Effect: ?**

 **Wings Of The Supreme Dragon, Action Spell: Your opponent can not attack your monsters. If your opponent declares an attack, they can attack you directly**

 **Yang Zing Sacrifice, Normal Spell: Destroy one Yang Zing monster on your field and then summon one Yang Zing from your hand.**

 **Phew it's done! I finished! Alright now I've got a question for all ya. Who does Crystal Queen remind you of? I took inspiration of her design from a character in an anime I've referenced before in this story. I wanna see how smart all of you are and if you can guess. I really hope at least one of you gets it.**

 **Well imma go read some more of Arc VOC. That Thing is definitely my favorite fanfiction by far. Oh and before I go, you know that story, the Arc V who would win? Yep I think Imma have Logan be apart of that. I think it's gonna be so much fun. I'm still recovering from that last chapter with Yuya and Starve Venom. I laughed so hard I almost woke up my family. Welp see ya in the next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Crystal Waves

**Logan's OP: Break Out**

 _The opening begins with a silhouette of Logan. Color is then added to the boy and Yuya's pendant swings behind him. Then the Arc V logo flashed on screen_

 _After the scene fades, We see Logan in front of the You Show Duel School, Looking directly at the camera_

 _The next scene shows a man in a tattered robe looking at Miami City from a top one of the buildings_

 _Afterwards we see Logan walking through the streets of Miami City_

 _The scene then switched to the man in the tattered robes walking through a destroyed Heartland_

 _Now a new shot opened and showed Yuya in the center of the shot, to his left is a blue haired boy, and to his right was Yuzu, behind them was a wall of fire_

 _Next Yuya is shown dancing around with the three young kids, before Yuzu slaps him with her giant fan_

 _Afterwards, there is a shot of Kevin and Connor back to back._

 _The shot pans to look straight at Connor, he then gives the camera a sinister smile._

 _Afterwards, a new shot opens and a rainbow is shown falling from the sky,coming from the clouds_

 _The Rainbow parts and it shows Logan surrounded by his Crystal monsters_

 _The next scene shows Yuya riding his dragon, Yuya points from a top his dragon and it fires a blast from it's mouth_

 _Then Cherche comes along with her King, King then shot a blast of bones out towards the bottom of the screen_

 _Natsu then flies up with a new one of his Yang Zings, from it's path, 0s and 1s followed_

 _Then a boy with blonde spiky hair, and a girl with black hair enter the screen, in between them was a black coated monster with two swords, one white, and one black_

 _A robot then flew up into the screen and with it came a giant tower, which shot out a purple beam of light_

 _Finally a boy with brown hair came onto the screen with a giant lion behind him, riding the lion was a woman with a wooden scepter, the boy threw his hand forward and the lion pounced_

 _Logan is then showed in a field with Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya, they are all laughing and smiling_

 _The shot then pans up to show Crystal Child and Crystal Knight looking down on Logan and the kids, they just are smiling_

 _The next shot shows Shun, Yuto, and the boy in the tattered robe in front of the giant, destroyed heart tower in Heartland, they all have determined faces_

 _Kevin is then seen leaning on his duel runner, in front of the facility, smiling_

 _Yuya and Yuzu are next, and are showed running through the forest with their ace monsters by their sides_

 _The shot pans up to show Logan riding his dragon, he smiles at the camera, and jumps off of his dragon_

 _The final screen shows Logan skydiving with his Crystal, Crystal Beasts, and his Dragon all following him._

 **Chapter 8: Rainbow Waves**

'Come on Logan, you can do this. I can do this. For Kevin. I gotta learn to use these other types of cards.' I took the monster from my hand and almost placed it onto the desk I was sitting at. Before I let go of the card, I noticed the cards I had sent to the grave in order to bring out this new monster. I grabbed them and looked at them. The cards were T.G. Striker and Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth. I took the cards and placed them back onto the desk. I placed the Synchro monster back into my extra deck.

"Logan! What are you doing!?" Kevin looked shocked. I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Kevin, I won't let my monsters be sent to the grave, just so I can gain a little power! They're my partners! Partners that I trust! Partners that I won't lose! As long as I have to give up monsters to use these methods, I won't be able to do it without thinking I hurt them!" I threw my fist onto the desk and watched Kevin. All he did was sigh.

* * *

I almost fell off of the tree just by looking at the monster. My failures just kept building and building. My failure to Kevin, Brendan, and Connor. My monsters looked at me concerned as I stared off into space. Even my dragon turned its neck, looking at me concerned like the rest of my monsters.

"Battle! I'll have Chaofeng attack your Crystal Queen!" Natsu jumped onto Chaofeng from the branch he was standing on. Chaofeng then started flying towards me and my monsters. The force behind the Wyrm made the tree shake violently. In the process an action card came flying in front of my face. I tried to move my arms to grab the card but they wouldn't move. Chaofeng's snake like body then came and cut through Queen, while the aftershock from the attack sent me flying off of my Dragon back.

 **Logan LP: 700**

"Gah!" As I fell from my dragon I saw the particles from Queen disappear. Just seeing one of my monsters be destroyed made me feel even more horrible than before. Luckily my dragon came down and caught me on his back. I stood up and grabbed Queen's card from my disk.

"Destroyed Pendulum Monsters are sent to the extra deck." I placed Queen into my extra deck slot.

'I'm sorry Queen.' My Jack and my King flew down to me, and looked at me, even more concerned than before.

"I play a face down, and end my turn." Natsu set his card and started having Chaofeng fly around the tree. I presumed he was looking for action cards.

"My turn." I drew my card. I devised a plan to get rid of the Wyrm.

'If I'm gonna win this duel I've gotta get rid of Chaofeng. As long as it's on the field I won't be able to think straight.' I placed the newly drawn card into my hand. I then threw my hand forward.

"Battle! I'm finishing this duel here! My dragon will now attack your Chaofeng! Rainbow Spiral Burst!" Me and my dragon flew high into the air. My dragon then roared and sent a rainbow from its mouth. The rainbow then hit Chaofeng dead on.

 **Natsu LP: 1700**

I smiled. I didn't have to worry about that synchro monster anymore. As the smoke cleared I saw Natsu on a branch and beside him was Chaofeng!

"But how!? I destroyed it!" Chaofeng gave a mighty roar and Natsu just laughed.

"You see the ability of my Bi'an, one of the synchro material, had an ability that makes my synchro monster unable to be destroyed by battle. In other words you can't destroy my monster." I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. I took the card I had drawn and placed it into my duel disks slot face down. I then placed my two Crystal monsters into defense mode.

"I lay a face down and I place my King and my Jack into defense mode, and I'll end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" He drew his card and looked at it with a smile, "Alright! I activate the spell **Yang Zing Calling**!" The card showed Chaofeng flying upwards, and a trail of light was left behind him, "Now since I control a Yang Zing synchro monster I can summon one Yang Zing monster from my deck! Come! Chiwen!" Chaofeng flapped its wings and light started shining all around us. The light then formed into Chiwen.

"Now I'm gonna bring my strongest Yang Zing to the field! I tune level 9 Chaofeng with my level 1 Chiwen!" Chiwen became a green ring that surrounded Chaofeng, who in turn became 9 stars, "Great Phantom, come together with the pure light of radiance and create the most advanced of your kind! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 10! **Tron, Technology Of The Yang Zing**!"

 **Tron, Technology Of The Yang Zing, Level 10, LIGHT, Wyrm, ATK: 3200 DEF: 2600**

Tron was another giant, snake like Wyrm, his body was black, almost like he was wearing a black suit. All over the black body there were blue lines that curved all around his body. When the lines reached the Wyrm's head, you could see the blue lines for into an arrow. Much like the rest of the Yang Zings, Tron had a bird like head and two black horns on his head. In the horns were three blue stones. On the Wyrm's black stomach there was a triangular case with a blue orb inside it.

I jumped off of my dragon back and frantically started looking for action cards. I turned my head from the giant snake like monster. I couldn't dare look at it. It hurt too much to.

"Now my Tron's ability activates! All monsters on your field with the same attribute as the monsters used to synchro summon my Tron's attacks half! So your dragon is going down in power!" I looked up and saw wires squeeze around my dragon.

 **Rainbow Pendulum Dragon ATK: 4000-2000**

I looked on in horror, 'No! I can't lose my dragon! I won't!' I ran across the branches looking and looking but I had no luck.

"Time to finish this! Battle! Tron attack Rainbow Pendulum Dragon! Code Breaker!" Tron swerved through the giant tree and came towards my trapped dragon. As it did an action card flew out of the tree. I took no time to think and I jumped off of the branch I was standing on.

'This time, I won't be scared!' I grabbed the card and played it as I was caught by King.

"Action magic! Miracle! Now my monster won't be destroyed and I only take half the damage!" Tron came and went straight through my dragon leaving 0s and 1s all around his body. Luckily he was still safe and alive. The aftershock struck me and almost sent me flying from King's grasp.

 **Logan LP: 100**

As King put me down I saw how much pain my dragon was going through. I was hurt.

'It's no use anymore. There's no reason to fight anymore. I failed you Kevin. I failed all of you. I won't be able to find you.' A tear trickled down my face until I heard a small voice.

* * *

"I get it Logan. You can't bear the thought of hurting anyone. But there's something you need to understand." I closed my eyes and I could see Kevin staring at me with a smile, "When our monsters come together, they could never be happier. They aren't leaving you. They're becoming stronger. So that they can help you. They don't leave, they become something new They'll always be there for you."

* * *

I wiped the tear away and smiled, "You're right, my monsters are there for me when I need them. And right now I need them more than ever." I looked at the one card in my hand, "And this card will prove it!" I looked up at Natsu and his Tron. They trusted each other. So now it's time me and my monsters trust each other too , "Give me all you've got Natsu! I'll give it back tenfold!" He smirked and tapped his duel disk's screen.

"Well then, hope you weren't hoping on the luck of the draw! Because I activate the trap **Yang Zing Lock**!" The card showed Tron sending wires onto a duel disk, in turn locking it, "So now as long as Tron is on the field you can't draw any cards!" I smiled and threw a fist into the air.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" I jumped off of the tree branch and landed onto my dragon's back. I brushed him lightly to try and ease the pain from Tron's attack.

"I'll end my turn with a face down. Let's go Logan! Just try to stop this!" I smiled and finally looked at Tron head on. I was no longer totally afraid.

"Then I'll take my move!" I didn't draw and entered straight into the battle phase, "Before I attack I activate the trap **Crystal Waves**!" The card showed Crystal Child flying in the center of the card with green radio waves going through his body, "So now I take no battle damage this turn and my monsters can't be destroyed, but I must attack this turn, and during the end phase I take damage equal to the battle damage I would've taken this turn!" I heard everyone, Natsu included, say the most overused word ever used in a duel.

"What!?" All of them said together. From the outside I heard Gajeel yell.

"What the hell are you thinking kid!? You'll just defeat yourself." After him I heard Natsu yell at me.

"What, you don't want me to have the taste of beating you head on so you're gonna beat yourself!?" I just smirked and then pointed down at my dragon.

"Furthermore I have to half the attack if one of my monsters to let this effect activate! I'll half my Dragon's attack!" Dragon softly whimpered and I rubbed his back, trying to reassure him.

 **Rainbow Pendulum Dragon, ATK: 2000-1000**

The wires around my dragon finally let him go as he was about to attack, "Now battle! My dragon! Attack Tron with Rainbow Spiral Burst!" My dragon's rainbow was no longer very large and was very small. As it came close to Natsu he sneered.

"If you're gonna make fun of me I'm gonna make it so you'll take massive damage! I activate the trap **Tron's Virus!** " This card showed Tron flying through a computer system leaving scratches and bruises all over the software, "Now as long as I have Tron on my field, all the monsters on your field are having their attacks cut in half!" 0s and 1s appeared from the trap and entered each of my monsters body's.

 **Crystal King, ATK: 1600-800**

 **Crystal Jack, ATK: 2300-1150**

 **Rainbow Pendulum Dragon, ATK: 1000-500**

The Rainbow was now even smaller than before and almost looked like it wasn't even there. I took the last card in my hand and placed it into the duel disk's slot.

"Time to end this duel! I activate my quick play spell card, **Knight's Oath**!" The card showed Crystal Knight shaking hands with a Dark Magician, "I can only activate this card if I control a Crystal Warrior type monster! Crystal Jack and Crystal King are both Warriors! Now with the effect of my Oath during a battle between any of my monsters, we both take battle damage!" My dragon started glowing, as did Tron.

"B-but wait! You don't take damage because of that trap!" I saw his jaw drop and I could hear everyone in the crowd screaming. It was kinda funny to me.

"Exactly! Now go my Dragon! Let's finish this! Rainbow Adaption!" The rainbow hit Tron and seeped into his body. It then exploded from it's body with all of its blue coloring. It then hit Natsu directly.

"Gah!"

 **Natsu LP: 0**

 **Winner: Logan**

As the field disappeared I thanked my dragon for hanging on for me. As the whole field disappeared I saw Natsu lying on the ground. I walked up to him and held out my hand.

"Sorry for fooling you into thinking I was belittling you." He took my hand and stood up.

"No need to be sorry, I really shouldn't have lashed out like that. In fact using that trap only hurt me more in hinds sight." He laughed and I laughed along with him. As we laughed I saw the other students come onto the stage.

"Wow Logan, I thought you were just giving up. That was an amazing strategy." Wendy praised me. I slowly chuckled and blushed slightly. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel.

"Aw look the little kid has a little crush on Wendy. That's so cute." He teased. I got flustered and stomped my feet.

"Sh-shut up Gajeel!" He just laughed at that and put me in a headlock.

"Hey I'm just teasing ya. And congratulations for winning your duel. I didn't expect that."

"Thanks for the confidence." I just smiled and laughed. It's been awhile since I've really laughed like this. I got out of the headlock and looked ahead of me. There was Makarov smiling.

"Impressive dueling skills Logan. With those skills you'll have no problem qualifying for the championship." I rubbed the back of my head and laughed.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me." I was about to get ready to leave before I remembered something very important, "Oh that's right, I need to ask you guys. I'm looking for three of my friends, they're duelists just like me. We got separated and now I'm trying to find them. If you guys hear any information please contact me." Makarov smiled and looked at me.

"Of course my boy, what would their names be?"

"Connor, Kevin, and Brendan." As I said the last name I heard everyone in the room gasp. I looked around and I was quite confused, "What? Do you guys know Brendan?"

"No, I think we all misheard you." Makarov said quickly changing the subject. I may be young but I can tell when someone is not telling the whole truth.

"Oh, ok. Well I need to be getting back. See ya!" I ran to the giant door and pushed it open, "See you all at the tournament!" I left the school and closed the door behind me.

* * *

Makarov sighed and closed his eyes, "I can't believe you made us lie to that young boy. He's looking for you and you try to keep him away? Why would you do that?" As he said this, from the rafters of the school, a boy in a cloak jumped down into the school.

"I have my reasons." He said as he was about to leave the school. Before he could leave, Gajeel and Natsu stopped him.

"Hold it! You still have to hold up your end of the bargain!" Natsu yelled at the boy.

"Yeah! Just what are you trying to get from that kid!?" Gajeel yelled at the boy. The cloaked figure forced them off of him and looked towards them.

"I've gotta make sure he doesn't go and do anything he will regret. And if he does, well he won't be around to take part in that tournament." He opened the door and left that school.

* * *

I walked into the You Show Duel School, to tell all my friends about my new duel. When I walked in, I saw most of the students. The only one who was missing was Yuzu. Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi were sitting on the couch talking about Yuya's most recent duel, while Yuya himself was looking at a card. I walked behind him and looked over his shoulder to see the card. It was a fusion monster. I gulped and stood my ground.

'I'm not gonna let this card get the best of me.' I said to myself. Yuya finally noticed I was behind him. He turned around and waved at me.

"Ah Logan. Just in time. It's time you met our final student here at the duel school." He placed the fusion monster back into his extra deck and moved to the door that led to the action field. He opened the door and led me inside. The field was a candy paradise. With gingerbread houses all around. I looked around the field and saw a giant pink bear. It's stomach was cut up by a pair of scissors. It had a pair of pink evil eyes in it's mouth. Covering the eyes were two rows of silver teeth. At the giant's feet, there was a boy. The boy had blue hair that was pulled up in a pony tail. He wore a blue and yellow jacket with a black undershirt. He wore grey cargo pants and brown boots. His duel disk's blade was blue and had a fusion monster on it. The boy's opponent was none other than Yuzu.

"I activate the spell Polymerization! So now I can fuse my Mozarta and my Elegy! Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Melodious Maestra - Meisterin Schubert!" My eyes almost popped out of my eye sockets as I saw her new monster appear. This monster had long flowing orange hair. Covering it's blue face was a golden mask. The dress the monster was wearing looked a lot like a tulip that had not fully bloomed yet. In the monsters left hand there was a director's wand. The blue haired kid smiled and jumped up and down.

"You did it Yuzu! You've gone and mastered fusion!" The boy screamed. I looked to my side and saw Yuya clapping. I slowly clapped to. The field dissipated and Yuzu and the boy came over to us. The blue haired boy took a lollipop out and put it into his mouth. Yuya ran up to Yuzu to congratulate her, leaving me and the blue haired boy by ourselves. He walked up to me and looked at me right in the eyes. He stuck out his hand and took the lollipop out of his mouth.

"You must be Logan. Nice to meet you. I'm Sora." I shook his hand and smiled, but just like what happened with Yuya the first time we met, I felt a surge of power run through me. I finished the handshake and started talking to him.

"So, when you were dueling Yuzu, were you trying to teach her Fusion?" I asked him wondering how she had learned to fusion summon. He placed the lollipop back into his mouth and nodded his head.

"Yep, I've been teaching Yuzu how to fusion summon for a while. She's finally got it down." He looked back towards to Yuzu and smiled. I then remembered the fusion monster in Yuya's hand.

"So, did you teach Yuya as well then?" He turned his head back towards me. He shook his head.

"Nope, he learned it all on his own. He hasn't fully mastered fusion but I can tell he will soon." I nodded my head and then looked at the two entertainment duelists who were talking in front of us. Sora then turned back to me.

"If you want, I could teach you, I've heard from the others you only know Pendulum." I looked towards him. I didn't want to hurt him, but at the point I am now, I don't think I can use any other summoning methods, at least not just yet.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll pass." I waved my hand as a motion of brushing off his offer, "I think if I'm gonna do another method I need to do it on my own." I looked back at the two new fusion summoners.

'So as I stay the same, they keep evolving past their current point.' I looked down at the cards in my duel disk, 'Maybe… Maybe it's time to try something new.' I told myself. As I looked at Yuya, I realized I needed to put the past, into the past.

* * *

In a room full of white, there were two people in the center, both wearing black cloaks. On both of the figures arms, there were duel disks. The first black coated figure rose their hand into the air.

"I overlay my two level 7 X monsters! Oh powerful sword that vanquishes all darkness. Become one with your own copy! Become the puppet that will create our salvation! XYZ Summon! Come now! Rank 7! **X34, Forgotten Key**!"

* * *

Alright! hope you liked the chapter and the opening. It took me awhile to find the right way to show the opening without giving to much away ;) anyway, each of the boys will have their own opening. Now I'll give the names of each of the openings and I'll give a special reward to anyone who can guess where the openings are from and which openings, will go to which boy. Here are each of the openings.

Break Out!

Hello World

The Labyrinth Of Magic

Ranbu No Melody

Now on to the card effects.

 **Yang Zing Calling, Normal Spell: You can only activate this card if you control a Yang Zing synchro monster. Instantly special summon one Yang Zing Tuner monster from your deck face up in attack position**

 **Tron, Technology Of The Yang Zing, Level 10, LIGHT, Wyrm, ATK: 3200 DEF: 2600, 1 Yang Zing Tuner + 1 or more non Tuner Yang Zing Synchro monsters, Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned from the extra deck, half the attack of all of your opponents monsters with the same attribute as the monsters used to Synchro Summon this card. This card gains the effect of the Synchro monster(s) used to summon this card.**

 **Yang Zing Lock, Continuous Trap: You can only activate this card if you control Tron, Technology Of The Yang Zing. As long as this card is on the field, Your opponent can not draw cards during their Draw Phase.**

 **Crystal Waves, Normal Trap: You can only activate this trap during your turn. For the rest of this turn your monsters can not be destroyed by battle or by card effect and you take no battle damage for the rest of this turn, but you must attack, and during the end phase of this turn, you take damage equal to the battle damage you would've taken this turn. When this card activates, half the attack of the monster on your field with the highest level.**

 **Tron's Virus, Continuous Trap: You can only activate this card if you control Tron, Technology Of The Yang Zing. As long as this card is on the field, all of your opponents monsters lose half of their attack points.**

 **Knight's Oath, Quick Play Spell: For the rest of this turn, both players take battle damage during a battle with a Crystal or Rainbow Dragon on your side of the field. You can only activate this card If you control a Crystal Warrior type monster.**

 **X34, Forgotten Key, Effect: ?**

Welp it's a done deal. Hope you liked the chapter, oh and I'll give you all a hint on how to figure out which person has which opening. If you can figure out where the openings are from, listen to the tone and how the song sounds. It'll help. See ya in the next chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9 The Rainbow's Nightmare

**The Rainbow's Nightmare**

I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by darkness. The darkness was all around me and I couldn't see anything besides it and an aura of light that was around myself. I seemed to be slowly falling down, face first. It was more like a glide. As I glided down, I was able to make out a bright light. As I glided towards the light, I was able to make out what it actually was.

The light was, in reality, a circular mural. The mural's color was mostly green but there were hints of red and blue on the perimeter. Though what stood out about the mural the most was that I was actually in the mural. I had my body out in a cross. My eyes were closed and my hands were scarred. To the left and right of my head, were 4 small circles. In the circles there were different Crystal monsters in their own mural forms. The right two monsters were Child and Knight, while the left were King and Queen.

I looked down at my legs on the mural and saw a glass version of Rainbow Pendulum Dragon, who was holding my legs together by tightening his body around my legs like a snake suffocating its prey. As I came down closer to the mural, I kicked my feet forwards so that I would land on my feet.

As I landed feet first onto the mural, I looked around, trying to discern where exactly I was. I looked down at my glass counterparts chest. Glowing from its chest, there were three small circles. One was purple, the next was white, and the last was a light pink. They were spread out enough that you could most likely place another circle of the same size in the center of my chest. As I stepped closer to the lights, I felt a warmth in my own chest. I smiled and walked a little faster to the lights, but as I did, a small circle that was pure black, emerged from the space in between the lights. It slowly grew larger and consumed the three lights.

I ran away from the dark pool, but to no avail. It grew and grew until my glass version was completely gone, shadowed by the darkness. I slowly backed up but when I tried to take another step back I found there was no glass left to step onto. I put my foot back onto the mural, but when I did, the dark pool had found its way under me. I started sinking into the darkness. As I tried to grab onto anything, the darkness just dragged me further down. I closed my eyes, and the last thing I heard was a menacing roar. As the darkness got up to my neck, I felt something grab my shoulders.

My eyes shot open and I found what was grabbing my shoulders. It was the young blue haired boy Sora. His eyes were wide and were full of excitement. As I looked around where I was now I realized I had finally woken up. I sat up from my bed and Sora got off of me. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the candy kid.

"What is it Sora?" I asked him still trying to recover from that dream. He jumped off of my bed and grabbed my duel disk from my nightstand. He then placed it onto my lap.

"You've got a duel in about an hour and I wanna see your dueling prowess in action for the first time." He smiled and placed a lollipop in his mouth. He turned around and walked towards the door that led to the hallway. As he opened the door, he turned his head towards me, "I'll give you 10 minutes to change and then we're heading out. We're supposed to meet some of the others on the way." I nodded to him and he left the room. I brushed the covers off of me and stood up out of my bed.

The room I was in right now was a small two person bedroom. Sora and I had decided it would be best if we rented an apartment together. We were both from "out of town" oh if only he knew where I was really from, and we didn't have much money as it was. But Yuzu's father said he'd pay for our living spaces. But we would have to be together in the apartment. He said he couldn't afford a second apartment. I walked on the hardwood floor towards our closet. I grabbed my now washed uniform. I brought it back to my bed and then changed out of my pajamas. Nothing special there, just a white T-shirt and some sweat pants.

I changed into my uniform and walked towards the bathroom door. I opened it and quickly brushed my teeth. I ran from the bathroom and grabbed my disk from my bed. I looked over to Sora's bed and saw that it had been perfectly made. Not even a single crease or wrinkle.

'Strange, I thought Sora would be more of the disorganized person.' I thought to myself. Now that I looked around at his living space I saw nothing was left lying anywhere. He was quite the tidy person.

I ran to the door Sora had left from. I quickly looked towards the mirror to the side of the door and brushed my hair a little with my hands. My Kiwi style hair is still a little different to me. When I thought I looked at least decent, I left the room to see Sora waiting with his back on the wall opposite of our room. He looked at his wrist then back at me and smirked.

"Ten minutes and thirty seconds, you're late." I gaped and just stood in awe. I really did misjudge this kid.

"Sorry I didn't want to look horrible in today's duel." I scratched the back of my head and chuckled. He just laughed lightly and started walking towards the exit. I caught up with him and we started making small talk.

"So how was your most recent duel?" I asked him. Last night, when we were getting to know each other, I had found out he as well was trying to get into the Miami Championship. He looked at me and placed his hands behind his head.

"Not to bad. I could've won earlier but Yuzu insisted I use fusion. Luckily she's got it down now so I won't need to do that anymore." I nodded in agreement. The night before we had dueled for fun, without all of the fancy holograms. We had learned each other's styles of dueling pretty quickly and I was even thinking about asking him to teach me fusion soon. He was fun to be around and his personality almost made me forget about my missing friends. Almost.

"Say, do you know who you're facing today?" I thought about the question for a second. I really had no idea.

"All I know is that they go to a school named the Black Coated Duel School." He nodded as we reached the meeting spot we had set up. At the spot, there was Yuya, Yuzu, and a giant of a man. This man was wearing a looked to be sandles made of concrete. Around his head, there was a red bandana, and around shoulders, there was a white sash. He looked over towards me and smiled. At first I was a little intimidated by the man but he just had a radiance to him that made me lighten up. We ran up to the group and we greeted each other. I held out my hand to the giant and smiled. He returned the gesture and shook my hand. We acquainted ourselves and I learned his name was Gongenzaka. We started walking towards the direction of the duel school.

We all walked up to the gate leading to the school. Unlike the last two schools I had been two, this one wasn't as flamboyant. The school had one large boxed room and 13 spires that circled the white boxed room. All the spires were white and had chains in them that connected them to the box room. We walked to the large room and knocked on the door. The door was opened and the one who opened the door stood looking at us.

The man wore a black trench coat that had a silver zipper running down the coat. The coat covered his whole body except his face. He wore black boots and black leather gloves. The man's face was somewhat old. Few wrinkles but still you could see he was getting up there in years. He had gray and black hair that ran down into a ponytail. On the left side of his face had a scar that almost touched his eye lid. Covering his right eye, there was a black eyepatch. He looked down at me with his one good eye and I could see his eyes were yellow.

'Is it even possible to have yellow eyes?' I brushed the question I asked myself to the side and held out my hand to the man.

"Hello sir, it's nice to meet you. I'm Logan from the You Show Duel School." He shook my hand and smirked.

"I'm Xigbar, I'm number II in the Black Coated Duel School." I looked at him confused and he just laughed, "you'll understand the numbers soon enough. Come on in." He walked inside and we followed him through the dark doorway. As we walked in we saw somewhat of a waiting room. To our right, there were three sofas that surrounded a glass table. And to our left, there were a couple of cushioned seats. In Between the two resting areas there was a giant window that covered the whole wall. It had a perfect view of where the sun shone down.

In each of the sofas and chairs, there was another person in a black cloak. On the sofas, there was a man with spiky red hair. He also had red tear marks on his face. To his left there was a young boy who also had spiky hair, but this boy had blonde hair. To the red heads right, there was another member, but they had their hood up.

On the seats there were two members. One had a blonde mullet and in his hands was a blue guitar. He was laying on the chair where his neck and legs were on the arms of the chair. The other man just sat in his chair with his eyes closed. This man had blue hair and on his face there was a giant red X.

At the glass, there was a man with silver hair. He had his hands behind his back and he was looking out the window. He turned around and acknowledged our group, "Welcome duelists! To our Duel School! I am Xemnas, this school's headmaster. Everyone around here just calls me the superior." He walked up to us and extended his hand to me, "Please show us a spectacular duel today." I shook his hand. The other black coated members stood up and walked towards us, "Allow us to introduce ourselves." Xemnas took a step back and his students took a step forward.

"I'm Xigbar, number II, I was the first to join Xemnas' school. My dueling style is to deal a strong and silent attack, and then retreat." Xigbar gave a wicked smile and then stood back. The man with the scar then stood forward. He started to speak in a very monotone voice.

"My name is Saix, number VII, I was the sixth to join the school. I am more of a rule giver around here, but if you must know, my style of dueling is to bring a mediocre monster and power it up to its strongest potential." He kept his deadpan look and took his step back. The red haired man then took the stage.

"Yo, I'm Axel, number VIII, I joined with Saix. My style is to burn down my opponent's life points with effects and then go in for the kill!" He pumped his fist and then took a step back. I couldn't help but smile at the man with his endless amounts of energy. The mullet boy then spoke up.

"I'm Demyx, number IX, I was recruited by another member. I usually am just laid back but if I must duel I usually put up a strong defense that can later be turned into a strong offense." He seemed harmless enough. Maybe He'll be the one I face. The blonde haired boy then spoke up.

"I'm Roxas, number XIII, I'll be your opponent for today. You'll get to see my tactics then." He smirked before he was nudged by the person that had their hood up. He gave an "I'm sorry" look to the figure and stepped back. The figure then took their step. They removed their hood, and it was revealed to be a young girl with deep dark black hair. She had deep blue eyes, much like her blonde friend.

"I'm Xion, Number XIV, I'm Roxas' best friend." she gave an innocent smile that put a smile onto my own face. She took her place next to Roxas. They stood side by side and then looked at each other for a second before smiling. We stood before them and introduced ourselves.

"And I'm Logan, i'll be your opponent today." I bowed to them before coming up to shake Roxas' hand, "Let's have a fun duel." He nodded and took my hand. After we had finished our handshake, Xemnas extended both of his arms.

"Duelists! Thank for coming here to this momentous day. Where we of the Black Coated Duel School, shall have two of our finest students, face off against the very prestigious, and honorable, You Show Duel School." My eyes widened and I could here by the sounds some of the other people made that my thoughts were mutual.

'Two? But I thought I was the only one scheduled for a duel today. Does Yuya have a duel against one of them?' I looked towards Yuya and saw his puzzled look. That was the only confirmation I needed. He had no clue. I was about to ask him what he meant before someone beat me to the punch.

"What do you mean sir? I thought I was the only one who would be dueling today." Roxas spoke up. He had the same look that most of us had. One of confusion.

"Well my boy, you see you're not the only one that only needs a couple more wins to qualify for the championship. One of your close friends needs only one more win." Xemnas said as he motioned to the young girl beside him. Roxas looked to Xion, who looked just as surprised as him. Apparently she didn't think she would be dueling today. The only problem with all this…

"Um excuse me, Xemnas sir. If Xion will be dueling, who will she be facing against?" Everyone else in the room also seemed like they wanted to ask this question. Xemnas turned to me and gave me a small smirk.

"She will be facing you of course." He gave me an answer before further indulging on the subject once he saw all our looks of confusion, "You, and my two students will be facing off against each other in a tag duel. As to make this contest fair though, we will allow you to pick one partner from either your own school or our school." I somewhat understood how the duel would work and started to weigh my options for partners.

'Well there's no way I'd pick anyone from their school. I don't know if I can fully trust them yet.' I looked over towards my own group of friends, 'Yuya might work. We both use pendulum so… Oh wait, since we both use pendulum that means only one of us can set the Pendulum Scale. And my cards need the scale to be upgraded which I can't do if his scale is set.' I look to Yuzu and Gongenzaka, 'I can't take the risk with them either. I don't know their dueling styles or their decks. My cards could destroy their strategies. The only other choice is…' I look towards my last option, 'It's my only choice.' I raise my hand and point at the young boy.

"I choose Sora as my partner."

 **Undefined POV**

I sat atop one of the many towers that overlooked the room that held the students from the two schools. Through the glass window I could clearly see Xemnas and his students, along with Logan and his friends. With him though, I saw a very unnerving sight. A boy about the same height as Logan stood at his side. I could tell from the very moment I saw him who he was.

"What's an Academia student doing there!" I stood up and looked down on the boy, examining him very carefully, "And more importantly, why does it look like he and Logan are friends!" I clenched my fists and glared at the blue haired student. I felt my anger rise and I almost jumped right off the tower to confront the boy. Luckily I maintained my composure and stayed in control.

"Logan… Please… I don't want to have to be your enemy."

 **Tada! How was that? I know not a very exciting chapter, but I wanted to set up for the next chapter where Logan and Sora have their tag duel. Also did you guys see the new Kingdom Hearts trailer? It was amazing! I can't wait. Also Happy Early Halloween! Hope you eat lots of candy and don't get sick.**

 **Now onto a more serious note. I know some of you are thinking that this is just a cheap knock off of Arc VOC. And i'll agree with you. This story was inspired by VOC because of how amazing of a story that it is. I wanted to be able to write a story that a lot of people loved. I saw something like VOC and thought I could do something like it and put my own spin on things. And believe me, these duels are so much fun to write. But I don't know if i'm making something that people love or even like for that matter. I get no criticisms so I don't know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. I don't know if I'm doing anything right. Like I said before, This story is a knock off of VOC. But it's a knock off that i'm at least a little proud of. It's something that I love writing. And for that reason I hope you at least somewhat enjoy this story. So I'll leave you with one last thing. My first and most likely last Qusetion Of The Chapter.**

 **Do you enjoy this story?**


	10. Chapter 10 The Origins Of The Chaos

**The Origins Of The Rainbow**

In a large city there is a small orphanage on the corner of a block. In that orphanage there lives four young boys, each with a different story to tell. But our story does not begin with all four of the prodigies. It starts with the oldest of the four. Connor was the first to be brought to the orphanage. His only family died when he was a lot younger than he was now. Now he was the oldest in the orphanage at 8 years. As such he was looked up to in everything the children did. This included the most popular act, Dueling.

Dueling was something everyone in the orphanage loved to do. Most of the kids just dueled for fun and made up rules as they went along like kids are prone to do. But Connor wasn't like those kids. He loved to duel competitively. As such he was the strongest duelist there. His Shaddolls were greatly feared whenever anyone had a dueling tournament. Connor was always the winner and the contests were usually just to see who could come in second place. Connor loved dueling and seeing how far he could push himself. And one day his skills were put up to a great task.

"Heh, as always I've won my branch of the duels." Connor shuffled his deck as he spoke to the children, "So Kevin, ready for our duel?" He looked towards the small blonde.

"Not this time Connor. I actually lost." Kevin scratched the back of his head as he reminisces his duel.

"What!? You actually lost? Did you not play by the rules?" Connor asked very surprised to hear his best friend had actually lost.

"Yeah I did, the kid was strong. He used cards I've never played against." Kevin sat down ready to watch the final duel.

"So who is the kid? Is he new to the orphanage?" Connor pried. Kevin was about to respond before he was beaten to it.

"Y-yes I'm n-new here." The short brown haired boy stuttered, "M-my name is L-Logan." He sat down at the opposite end of the table and clutched his deck.

"Huh, well then Logan, prepare to face your toughest duel yet!" Logan jumped slightly as Connor's voice rose.

* * *

"There's no way you'll beat my Construct kid! She's unbeatable!" On Connor's field there was only El Shaddoll Construct. But his monster clearly overpowered Logan. He also had his full 4000 life points

Logan, surprisingly calm, had on his field Amber Mammoth as a monster in defense mode, Topaz Tiger, Sapphire Pegasus, Emerald Tortoise, and Amethyst Cat in his spell and trap zone with one face down. He though was down to 500 life points.

"I'll now attack your Mammoth with my Construct!" Logan placed Mammoth into his graveyard and silently said he was sorry to the card. He then placed his hands on his set card.

"I activate the trap **Ruby's Memories**!" The card depicted the Gem of Sapphire Pegasus being cracked but inside the gem, you could see a silhouette of Ruby Carbuncle.

"By the effect of Ruby's Memories, when a Crystal monster I control is destroyed, I can special summon one Ruby Carbuncle from my deck!" He took the card from his deck and placed it onto the field in defense position.

"And now, by the effect of Ruby, I can special summon all of the Crystal Beasts from my Spell and Trap zone except my Cat!" He moved each of the Beasts up from their zones, "And by the effect of my Pegasus, I can add Cobalt eagle to my spell and trap zone!" He placed said card into the zone.

"So you've set up a good defense, it won't help once construct goes through each of them. I end my turn." Connor passed on his turn and Logan drew his card.

"I activate the effect of Rainbow Dragon in my hand!" He showed the dragon to Connor, "Since I have seven Crystal Beasts with different names on my field, or in my graveyard, I can special summon my dragon!" He placed the 4000 attack point monster onto the field.

"Heh that thing may be strong, but constructs effect will destroy it!" Logan then placed the last card in his hand onto his field.

"I activate the spell card **Rainbow Revolution**!" The card showed Rainbow Dragon opening its wings and shining down light on each of the seven Crystal Beasts.

"If I control Rainbow Dragon, I can shuffle one Crystal Beast in my Graveyard, And one on my field, back into the deck." He did exactly that, sending his Amber Mammoth in the grave and Cobalt Eagle in his spell and trap zone.

"Then, I shuffle Rainbow Dragon back into the deck and if I do, all cards on your field are sent back to the deck!" He placed his ace into his deck as Connor processed the information.

"W-what!? All of them!?" He reluctantly put Construct back in his extra deck. As he did, Logan placed each of his Beasts into attack mode.

"I'll finish this! I attack with each of my Beasts! Ruby! Sapphire! Topaz! Emerald! Crystal Ascendence!" He threw his hand forward and smiled.

 **Connor LP: 0**

As Logan put away his deck and thanked each of the monsters, his confidence diminished and his stutter slowly came back to life.

"Th-thank you for the duel." He quickly pushed his hand forward and put his head down. Connor looked at him and laughed.

"You want to thank me? I should be thanking you! You showed me I still got work to do on my dueling." He shook Logan's hand and smiled, "How about we get stronger together?" Logan looked up and slowly smiled.

"Hey aren't you forgetting about me?" Kevin placed his hands on both of the boy's shoulders, "I still need to get stronger as well." They all laughed and made a vow to become stronger.

After that, a few months passed. Logan and the two other boys were all still trying to become stronger when a new boy joined the orphanage.

He was a little older than Logan but not by much. He, like the three loved to duel. He quickly defeated the kids who just played for fun. This impressed the three and Brendan joined the three in their combined dream.

Everyday they practiced, improvising but also developing strong strategies. They wanted to make sure they had it all covered, that they would never be cornered. That they could become perfect duelists, being able to get out of any situation if needed. As such they learned about each other and their pasts. Each with a sad story to tell.

Brendan was a failed abortion. His mother didn't want him and he didn't know who or where his father was. He had lived in a smaller orphanage and everyday he would scrounge up enough money to buy a pack of cards. Soon he created his prized Madolche deck, and those cards became a family to him.

Kevin had been born healthy and well. But his mother died while giving birth to him. His father blamed him for what happened and gave him up. He had lived in the orphanage all his life. Like Brendan, he found money and created his deck of Samurai.

Logan was born unhealthy and the doctors believed he would die. His parents gave up on hope that he would survive and gave him up. He slowly but surely recovered but the stutter in his voice stayed. The doctors believes he could be active and placed him into the orphanage. Before he left though, his main doctor gave him the Crystal Beast deck, telling him that they belonged with him. The contact with the other three duelists gave him more confidence and the stutter was slowly going away.

Connor was born and raised for 4 years by his family. They cared for him, loved him, and even got him his Shaddoll deck. But then, one night tragedy struck. A burglar broke into their home, trying to steal all he could. He had reached Connor's room Connor's parents heard the man and confronted him. They tried to stop him but the man killed them. Weirdly enough, the burglar must have tripped and hit his head on Connor's night stand, because when the police arrived, the man was dead. Connor was placed into the Orphanage and carries his deck to remind him of his parents.

The day they told each other their pasts they promised each other something. That they would always be there for each other, and that they would be each other's family. And they promised to always find each other if they ever were lost, physically and spiritually.

So on they grew, becoming stronger in their dueling, and their bonds. They stuck out for each other and we're always there. And then one day, the boys found 4 strange cards. That changed their lives forever.

* * *

 **Yeah I know, not the chapter you were expecting but it had to be written. I wanted to finally expose who the boys were and what they meant to each other. I wanted to develop their characters and found the best way to do that was to make a whole chapter about them. OPfan really picked me up and because of them I've created my own idea for this story, one I'll be showcasing next chapter, wonder what it will be ;)**

 **Now on to the 2 cards!**

 **Ruby's Memories: regular trap, when a Crystal monster you control is destroyed by battle or by your opponents card effects, you can special summon one Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle from your deck.**

 **Rainbow Revolution: Quick Play Spell Card, If you control Rainbow Dragon, you can send one Crystal Beast in your Grave, and one on your field (Being treated as a spell or a trap) back to your deck. Then place the Rainbow Dragon on your field into the bottom of the deck. Then shuffle all cards your opponent controls into the deck.**

 **Alrighty thanks for reading. sorry the chapter wasn't nearly as long as the others. Thanks again Fan. I probably woulda given up on this story if not for you. and now I've got my own idea! you can be sure imma use it on this story, and of course on the inevitable fanfiction about the 6th series that I'll make. See you in the next chapter where Logan faces off against my favorite video game franchise.**


End file.
